Rise of the Phoenix
by Rya Starling
Summary: Tamers02, when a darkness appears that can change forms the tamers and digidestined are taken into a darker and secret part of their worlds they didnt know about UPDATEDCH 12 FINALLY UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.1  
  
NOTE/ When an unspeakable evil that can change forms unleashes it's evil upon the world and the tamers come crashing into the 02 world. Their secrets are told and the evil's evil form might just take you by complete surprise  
  
Well this idea came to me while I was talking with D.C and I thought it would make a good fic so here it is rise of the phoenix chapter 1 enjoy, I don't own digimon, and reviews are welcomed with giant kawaii type doormats  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
-Dumbledor lowered  
his hands and surveyed Harry  
through his half-moon glasses. 'It is time"  
He said, 'fpr me to tell you what I should have  
told you five years ago Harry. Please sit down.  
I am going to tell you everything'-  
-From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
APPERANCE OF THE DARKNESS  
  
'Ryo hello are their?"  
  
'Huh?" Ryo asked as he rose his head from looking at his shoes and came out from his dazed condition. He saw standing before him Takato with his cards in hand ready for Ryo to make his move while to the side Rika the digital queen, Henry the genius and there digimon watched to see what he was to do with Takato's last move. They had been trying out a new game everyone was all crazy about called Duel Monsters. 'Did you say something sorry my mind was somewhere else?"  
  
'Yea I just placed a monster face down in defence and placed down a magic card your go Ryo" Takato said and Rika surveyed the situation seeing that Ryo had only one monster on the field. A low level monster called Lamoon while Takato had two higher level monsters in play a Flame Swordsman in attack mode, equipped with horn of the unicorn and Labyrinth wall down in defense position protecting his life points with it's high 3000 defense. Ryo and Takato both stood on ends with only three thousand life points for Takato and five thousand fifty for Ryo.  
  
'Hmm let's see" Ryo said as he looked down at his hand and his monster then Takato's. 'I'll play this Magic card Dark Hole which whips out all cards on the field"  
  
Slowly Takato sort of gasped back his choking and each boy removed their cards from play and put them into the graveyard. Ryo could see Takato was getting nervous and he smiled as he drew a card from his deck.  
  
'Man sorry Takato but I place down Dark Magician, then I equip it with Horn of the Unicorn which raises it's attack points by 500 hundred and since you have have no monsters on the field I attack your life points bringing you down to 0. I win" Ryo said and Takato gasped and seemed to be trying to figure out how Ryo had managed to take down 3000 life points from him like nothing.  
  
'That was faster then I thought" Henry said. 'What did you expect it's Ryo he likes to show off his skills in everything even if he has only played the game for less then a month" Rika said and Ryo looked over and smiled at the red head and he looked at him with a dangerous glare and snarled and Ryo looked away with a gulp.  
  
'Um wanna go again?" Takato asked. 'Are you sure I just beat you five times Takato maybe you better call it quiets for tonight" Ryo said and then suddenly his ears caught a sound he hadn't heard in a long time, it sounded like a silent scratching noise with the background of a booming noise.  
  
'What's that?" Terriormon asked listening with his large ears. 'I hear it too" Renamon said. 'Something's coming" Gilamon said as his eyes turned bright yellow with a frightening dangerous look. 'What is it?" Rika asked and suddenly Ryo looked around cautiously and then placed his cards down and put the deck in his pocket like Takato.  
  
Slowly he eyes the tree's and suddenly something made a sharp hissing sound and then the tamers saw a tall figure and then everything went into darkness.  
  
^  
  
Davis walked up the steps to his apartment, fresh from soccer practice he had sweat still dripping from his forehead and his soccer ball in one hand while carrying debiveemon around on his head. He let out a yawn as he unlocked his front door with a key hidden in a crack in the wall by the door and slowly he went inside tossing his things to the side and debiveemon to the couch. Who went on to fill his face with the chips that was placed on the table in front of the television.  
  
Davis went slowly into his room and removing his shirt noticed the sticky note posted on the front of his door and with a yawn he read it:  
  
Davis  
  
Gone out shopping with friend  
  
Mom and dad are gone to business meetings  
  
-June  
  
P.S Don't you dare go in my room!  
  
Davis crumbled up the note knowing he didn't need to go inside her room or the Matt shrine as he liked to call it. He sat down in front of his computer and suddenly before he could turn it on a chill ran past him and his alert went up. He darted from his sitting position and stood looking cautiously around the room. There was something or someone in his room and he knew it, then suddenly as he took a step foreword he suddenly screamed in pain.  
  
^  
  
Ken meanwhile was walking down the street in front of where Davis lived, he was eager to see his best friend as he walked into the parking lot carrying in his arms the rookie Wormon and his back pack on his back. He and Davis had planned to spend the night camping on the flat roof of the apartment complex, he had been looking foreword to the sleep over for days now.  
  
Climbing up the steps towards the apartment he suddenly heard a terrifying scream which he regonized as Davis. 'Davis!" Ken said and ran up the steps quicker and soon retched the door seeing it was already open and he looked inside and heard sounds of heavy breathing and cries of pain. Ken slowly came into the apartment and saw Davis room door half opened and he looked inside bending down into a crouch position to the side of the wall looking inside and suddenly he was shocked as he looked inside.  
  
There was a man taller then them and older to top it all off standing still holding an injured Davis up by the shirt. He had long dark blue hair that was slicked back in a gentlemen like due. He was wearing a long sleeved black uniform which looked like a high military uniform . His eyes glowed his an angry red glow as he held Davis with his right gloves hand.  
  
'I'm not telling you anything" Davis choked out and coughed up bits of blood with rolled with his mouth, and Ken saw that he was injured on the right shoulder with a deep gash oozing with red blood and a row of scratch almost claw like markings dripping of blood across his chest and stomach. 'I have ways of making people talk now tell me where is the real child of Miracles?" He asked and Davis wrenched in pain. 'Bite me" Davis said and spit in his face and the man quickly punched him in the stomach causing blood to come pouring from the boys mouth. 'I know as well as you do no matter how much pain I put you threw you wont die you'll just heal yourself with time but in that time I'll put you so much pain you'll wish you had never been granted Immortality by the fools of the digital council" He said and he watched as Davis coughed and looked up at him.  
  
'I'll never tell" Davis said in a weak voice and slowly he noticed the man's eyes drawing to the door and Davis looked over also. 'It seems we have a guest" He said and held out his spare hand and suddenly came into the thrown to the ground by an invisible force. 'Don't hurt him just do what you wont to me just don't hurt him" Davis choked as the man took a long hard look at Ken.  
  
'You tell me what is your name?" He asked and Ken looked at him still holding Wormon tightly shaking fear and confusion. 'My name is Ken, Ken Icjijoechi" Ken said and slowly the man threw Davis into the wall and as he slid down he left a long trail of blood running down the wall.  
  
The man looked down the keeper of Kindness and then his eyes glared. 'Huh you got lucky I have no intention in killing this boy Daisuke but listen to my warning you might not be so lucky next time" He said and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a gust wind.  
  
Ken suddenly coming out of his stunned state ran over the injured Davis and saw him looking at him his eyes half open. 'Don't.don't call anyone.just.leave.me.be" Davis choked out as he coughed out more blood as his friend went for his cell phone and Ken slowly put it down. 'Your hurt really bad Davis you need an ambulance" Ken said. 'No I'll.I'll be fine just.just take me to..to Jedi's place.p.please" Davis said and weakly with his limp hand grabbed his shirt. 'Pa.Please"  
  
'Alright" Ken said seeing the hurt and desperation in his friends eyes and slowly he picked the injured Ken up and as he walked towards the computer Davis suddenly looked over towards the hamper of clothing. 'De.Debiv." Davis choked out before coughing up more blood staining his clothes more then already were. Ken looked over and placed Davis down for a second and moved the clothing out of the way and suddenly saw an injured Debiveemon laying in the basket of clothing. He picked the injured in-training up and placed him in his packsack with Wormon. Then picked Davis up and he felt the blood soaking threw his clothing and he quickly opened a digital port to Jedi's house.  
  
'Digi-Port Open!" Ken cried and disappeared in a blast of white light.  
  
Ken reappeared outside the old Japanese hut like houses in the underwater dome Jedi called home. Suddenly he saw the blond man wearing his tradition clothing coming outside and yawning, he guessed he had been sleeping in the library when there arrival awoke him.  
  
'What?" He asked as he saw the two boys both drenched in blood. 'Davis oh god Davis say something what happened to you?"  
  
Davis grabbed Jedi's shirt with his blood stained hand and breathing hard coughed up a bit of blood. 'He's.he's back it's.it's him.loo.look out for.. Takai" Davis said before his hand limply down and his rolled the back of his head and his body went into a heavy limp.  
  
'Watch.watch out" 


	2. Chapter 2

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.2  
  
NOTE/ Ok chapter 2 is here and ready for reading for you reviewers out there, oh and please review  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
-Soon after the war ended  
  
PS. They never did find the captains body  
  
I hope somewhere out their he's still alive-  
  
Gundam 08  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
TAMERS MEET THE DIGIDESTINED  
  
The tamers screamed as they opened their eyes and found themselves and their partners dropping quickly to the ground and they landed with a load plunk to the ground below in a large bush. Each tamers stood quickly making their selves present and slowly each digimon stood or rather fell into the clearing making their selves noticeable.  
  
'Is everyone all right?" Henry asked as he walked up to Terriormon and untangled his ears from the bushes. 'Yea I think I lost my lunch on the way down but I think I have just about everything else" Takato said. 'Please don't mention lunch I'm starving" Gilamon said and sat down looking down at his empty stomach. 'Where are we?" Rika asked as Renamon walked over towards her. 'Looks like a forest" Renamon said and the tamers soon saw Ryo looking at the lake nearby.  
  
'Hey what are you looking at?" Rika asked and they walked over towards him. 'There's something familiar about this but I can't place my finger on it" Ryo said and slowly saw Montimon sniffing the ground. 'Mmmm I smell food" He said and licked his lips and at the word food Gilamon suddenly came up and sniffed the ground. 'Peanut Butter too" Gilamon said and licked his lips.  
  
'Is that all you two think about food?" Renamon asked. 'Nope I think about um Takato?" Gilmon asked. 'Yup all his thinks about is food" Terriormon chuckled. 'Well we better find a way to get back home or our parents are gonna blow a fuse like they did on the d-reaper thing" Takato said. 'Yea I was grounded for over a month" Takato said. 'You got off lucky my mom punished me by making go to her dress rehearsal's where I learned only one thing all directors are weird" Rika said. 'Huh my dad made me clean out the attic" Henry said. 'Uh what's so bad about that?" Ryo asked. 'You never seen our attic Terriormon got lost for two days" Henry said. 'Yea I thought I had been beamed to the garbage dump or something" Terriormon said. 'My parents didn't even go half as easy on me they made do almostly everything in the house, clean the entire thing top to bottom plus they even made me change the oil in both their cars" Ryo said.  
  
'Huh?" Terriormon asked his eyes perking up, 'I hear something"  
  
'What oh that's just Gilamon's stomach" Takato said. 'No I hear it too listen it sounds like someone who wears size seven shoes with a walk that could wake the dead" Renamon said. 'How does she know these things?" Ryo asked. 'Don't ask me iv been trying to figure that out since I met her" Rika said. 'Ah there coming this way!" Terriormon cried and everyone ducked into the bushes.  
  
They slowly saw a boy running towards the lake, his arms carrying a bunch of planets and that all gathered in a bag. He looked around and stopped for a second to catch his breath, he stood about the same height as Ryo a little bit shorter and he his structure was well built and you could tell his was tired. His hair was cut short and bushy in the back and the front was long and split to the side making one side longer then the other. He was wearing a torn up long sleeved purple shirt that was stained half in blood and his jeans were the same way.  
  
'I hope I got all the herbs Jedi told me to get gees why couldn't he have just called Joe he's a lot better at this stuff then me" He said and slowly looked down at himself as he bent over the lake to get a drink. 'Arg I can't believe this is actually real"  
  
'Who is he?" Rika asked. 'No clue looks like a loon" Terriormon chuckled.  
  
Slowly they watched as he stepped in front of the water and suddenly the water opened and made a path reviling a set of stairs leading downwards. The tamers looked at each other and then as the boy went down the stairs closed behind him and the tamers got out from their hiding spot and Ryo smiled as he stood where the boy was standing.  
  
'I think it's right here" Ryo said and stepped on a certain spot and the stairs appeared once again. 'Huh still using the same tricks as always probably too cheep to get a new stairwell built"  
  
The tamers looked at Ryo as he went down and he looked behind him at the others. 'Coming?"  
  
The others followed without another word and stepped down the stairs and looked the walls. They were covered in fish and they swam along looking at them and they saw a divermon swim by a dolphonmon splashed above their heads. As they came to the end of the stairs they all gasped to see a large dome covering a small part of land underneath the lake. As they stepped into the done the stairs again closed their passageway.  
  
The tamers looked at the old Japanese building like huts, they looked old and in somewhat need of repair but other then that the entire thing looked unbelievable. They slowly walked around and Rika soon noticed what looked like a television sitting on a log she walked up towards it and suddenly Renamon stopped.  
  
'What's wrong?" Rika asked. 'I hear someone" Renamon said and she walked towards a window and they looked inside and saw a man with bright blond hair standing up on end standing over a boy laying in bed covered in bandages. He was wearing a long gray robe and slowly bent down and rubbed some the herbs she saw the other boy carrying onto the bandaged boy's chest.  
  
'Hold still Davis you know your injuries are serious" The man said and the boy laughed a lit. 'Hey not like it's gonna kill me right?" He asked and she could tell the laughing had hurt him. 'Please this isn't any time for your wise crack jokes" The man said and looked at the window and the two quickly ducked and Jedi went up and looked around and closed the curtains.  
  
'I suggest we get out here" Rika said. 'I agree" Renamon said and as they went to stand they found themselves facing a large bug like champion digimon.  
  
'Intruders" He said and Rika held up her D-Arc and read the information, 'Stingmon champion level wo his spiking strike attack can really do some serious damage"  
  
'Rika?" A voice asked Henry and Takato appeared with their partners around the other corner and joined her. 'Hey it's a Stingmon alright what did you do this time?" Takato asked. 'What he just showed up in front of us" Rika said and suddenly the Stingmon flew into the air.  
  
'Spiking Strike!"  
  
The attack scattered the tamers and Rika stood up. 'Alright you wanna fight Renamon teach this overgrown insect a lesson" Rika said. 'My pleasure" Renamon said and charged towards the champion and jumped into the air, 'Diamond Storm!"  
  
Sitngmon easily dodged the attack and Rika hauled out a card when saw the Sitngmon mover quickly. 'Digi Monfie Flamedramon fire rocket attack activate!"  
  
'Alright boys watch and learn" Renamon said as her body was encrypted in flames and she jumped into the air and attacked Stingmon head on, 'Fire Rocket!"  
  
The attack hit Stingmon back and he stood his ground for a second and Renamon chuckled. 'Alright now finish him off and load his data Renamon" Rika said. 'Rika wait a second" Takato said. 'Stingmon?" A voice asked and they looked over and saw the boy from outside coming around the corner.  
  
'It's the guy from outside" Henry said. 'Hey come on let's see how this thing ends" Terriormon cried. 'I don't care how it ends I just wont something to eat" Gilamon said and his stomach made a load growling sound.  
  
'Ken I was just these people were intruding" Stingmon said as he stood up. 'Stingmon don't jump to conclusions" He said and looked at the tamers, 'But I must apologies for my partners behavior he's very protective of me but who are you people?"  
  
'Well my names Takato and this my Partner Gilamon, those two are Henry and terriormon and these are Rika and Renamon" He said and the boy examined them over carefully and suddenly the shades were suddenly tossed open and the man looked outside.  
  
'Can you please keep it down out their Davis has had a ruff day and.." He said and lost his words when he saw the tamers, 'Oh well this is a surprise who are all of you?"  
  
'I can explain that" A voice said and they looked over to see Ryo walking foreword. 'My word is that you so what you calling yourself these days my friend?" The man asked. 'You can call me Ryo and this is my partner Montimon. Gomen Nesi Jedi for the noise Rika takes things seriously" Ryo said and walked up and shook hands with the man.  
  
'I see and I believe you already know Ken?" Jedi asked and he looked over to see the boy walking over and smiled a weak smile. 'Ken oh man you've grown little dude I barely recognize you" Ryo laughed. 'You too Ryo" He said. 'Excuse me but could someone please explain to us what is going on?" Takato asked.  
  
'Actually introductions can wait the others should be arriving any time now" Jedi said. 'What others?" Takato asked and suddenly they heard a load annoying noise.  
  
'WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON KEN I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB" A voice screamed and they turned and the tamers saw a group of people their age.  
  
'Yole calm down I'm sure Ken just forgot" The Hawkmon said. 'Forgot he was supposed to call me but instead we get a call from Jedi telling us to come here AH!" The pink hair girl screamed. 'Yole this isn't the time Jedi said Davis was hurt and it was urgent" The brown head girl said.  
  
Slowly the blond headman jumped out from the window and turned the corner to meet the group. 'I see you all made it" He said and the tamers looked over. 'What's this all about Jedi?" The blond head boy asked. 'Who are these guys?" A voice asked and the tamers came out from hiding and Ryo stepped up towards them and smiled.  
  
'Guys id like you meet some very good friends of mine Tamers meet the Digidestined" Ryo said. 


	3. Chapter 3

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.3  
  
NOTE/ Ok here's chapter 3 up and running so enjoy! Plus if you wont to know what the tamers has to do with it keep reading 3 Reviews already gees and it's only been for two days. Oh and I know my spelling is horrible and Jedi is a lot easier to spell in Gennai so I go with the shorter way.  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
-'And even threw we  
wont have weapons  
There are still people  
We wont to protect  
So it's our job  
To get stronger"-  
-Heero Yuy Gundam Wing Ground Zero Chapter 2  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
THE ONES WHO CAME BEFORE  
  
'You're let me get this straight we're a television show?"  
  
Yole had asked this question like everyone else did as they sat around a long low Japanese table eating bowls of rice and glasses of tea. They had retreated and explained some things between groups and now knew each others names and the only thing left was to find out what was going on.  
  
'It's hard to believe but yes the only good thing about it is that when Davis comes up you can press the mute button" Ryo chuckled and everyone laughed. 'I heard that" A voice said and Davis came walking out of the room his arms crossed and he looked at them all still giggling with a serious face they had never seen Davis make before.  
  
'Oh so I see your doing better" Ryo said. 'Yup say how'd you get here anyway thought you were in another universe visiting some psychopathic red head who has a crush on you" Davis said and all eyes turned to Rika who's eyes turned to Ryo and she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and her eyes turned angry.  
  
'So a psychopathic red head a?" Rika asked. 'Um can't we talk about this?" Ryo asked and he heard the entire room crack up laughing and Davis also but then he held his ribs. 'Owe stop it please your making my ribs worst then they already are" Davis chuckled and sat down beside Kari.  
  
'Now if everyone's settled down we'll discuss why I have called you all here" Jedi said and Davis looked at Ken who was looking down at the floor and he wondered how much Ken had saw before he had realized he was listening. Davis couldn't even bare the thought of Ken even wondering about that evil man, hadn't he gone threw enough pain already without this?  
  
'Hey Ken you alright?" Yole asked and looked beside her and saw Ken's hands were sort of trembling as he gripped the legs of his jeans. 'Hai Yole all right" Ken said and Davis walked over and looked at him. 'How much did you see?" He asked. 'Enough" Ken choked out remembering the man holding his best friend up in the air ready to kill him. 'How much?" Davis asked again.  
  
'No one filled me in on what's happening yet so talk" Ryo said and Davis sat down next to Ken. 'I was home from soccer practice and when I was about to turn on my computer he appeared out of nowhere and attacked me" Davis said and he could see Ken's hands trembling even more. 'Ken maybe you should walk outside for a second"  
  
'Iie, Iie I'm fine Davis really I am" Ken said and Davis shook his head and sighed. 'Who's he?" Ryo asked. 'Takai" Davis said and Ryo almost choked on the tea he was drinking. 'Nani! Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Ryo choked trying to force his tea down. 'Hai we thought he was anyway" Jedi said and everyone looked at him.  
  
'Who Takai?" T.K asked. 'Yea and why did he attack Davis?" Takato asked.  
  
'You see long ago when the digital world was new a terrible evil infected the land, so the digital counsel decided to bring in humans to help us, they were the original Digidestined the ones that came before Tai and the others. We gave them each a digimon um I believe I have photo's of them here actually just a second" Jedi said and stood up and came back a minute later with a large photo album.  
  
'Ah here we are pass it around and you can see their names underneath their pictures and their symbol. Now while you do that I'll tell you about the evil, you see this darkness wasn't a digimon it was a human with the powers of a god" Jedi said and this caught everyone's attention. 'You see their were eight digidestined as always but we only pictures our the um surviving four"  
  
'Surviving?" Rika asked as she got the book and look at the three photo's very carefully.  
  
The first was a boy her age with a big smile on his face, his bushy brown hair was covered in an old pilot cap and goggles they used back when her grandmother was a child, underneath his name was the name San and beside it was the symbol of courage.  
  
The second was another boy about her age also, his face was caught in a blank emotionless stare. He had spiky dark blue hair in the front and the rest was combed down straight into a spiked up ponytail. Underneath was the name Jackie and beside it was the crest of Friendship.  
  
The third was a beautiful young girl the same age her face was happy smile and her cheeks blushing red. She had long golden hair tied back in a ponytail and her bangs cut short in the front. Underneath was the name Miyoko and beside it was a symbol Rika didn't recgonize.  
  
The forth was another boy with a sly look looked onto his face and winking with a peace sign. His hair was stair cut and combed back but hidden underneath a brown cowboy hat. Underneath was the name Ricky aka rocky and beside it was another symbol she didn't recgonize.  
  
'Survive you mean the rest are um well dead?" Yole asked with a gulp.  
  
'You must understand that after the final battle only four of them decided to stay and protect the digital world while the others decided to live a normal human life. Those who stayed were granted the powers of a god and if he did return we would be prepared to meet him you see unlike him those four were immortal" Jedi said.  
  
'What's these symbols next to the others names I regonize the crest of Courage and Friendship but not the other two" Henry said and passed the book to Takato. 'Ricky had the crest of Virtue, and Miyoko now she had the most important crest the crest of Miracles" Jedi said.  
  
'Wait isn't that the symbol for that golden digi-egg Davis used to make Veemon turn into Magnamon to defeat Kimeramon?" Cody asked. 'Yes it is" Jedi said. 'What if you don't mind me asking were the powers of a god?" Kari asked. 'Well that's tricky but the main powers were immortality, eternal youth, and one of there favorite's they can also shape shift which means they have the ability to look like whatever they wont to look like" Jedi said.  
  
'Wow the ability to change your form wow that would be neat" Yole said.  
  
Ken suddenly remembered something that Takai had said when talking with Davis back in the room.  
  
'Bite me" Davis said and spit in his face and the man quickly punched him in the stomach causing blood to come pouring from the boys mouth. 'I know as well as you do no matter how much pain I put you threw you wont die you'll just heal yourself with time but in that time I'll put you so much pain you'll wish you had never been granted Immortality by the fools of the digital council" He said and he watched as Davis coughed and looked up at him.  
  
'Ken yo Ken?"  
  
'Huh?" He asked and looked up to see Davis looking at him. 'Do you have any questions?" Davis asked. 'Um yes actually yes if there immortal those four what ever happened to them?" Ken asked. 'Well you see we know where Ricky and San are because they always keep in check with me sort of a pen pal thing. But Miyoko and Jackie are another story, Jackie got fed up of working here said that we were fooling ourselves thinking he would come back and then up and left while Miyoko disappeared off the face of the digital world" He said.  
  
'So mainly you know where two are and the other two you don't know?" Cody asked. 'Oh that's Jedi for you always half information gone off somewhere else" T.K sighed. 'Where are the two you know if you don't mind me asking?" Henry asked. 'I think we talked enough for today why don't we all get some sleep and talk some more about it in the mourning" Ryo said. 'I agree" Jedi said and slowly Davis and Ryo followed Jedi out of the room.  
  
The others got up and slowly the tamers were lead to their rooms by Jedi before leaving them and the digidestined to go inside his library which was located in another hut away form the one they slept in.  
  
Ken and Rika had been left the only ones without roommates so they had been bunked together. Rika slowly looked around at the bunk beds and claimed the button bunk while Ken settled with the top.  
  
'I don't like it" Ken said and walked towards the door after changing his clothes to some decent ones. Yole had brought him, they belonged to her brothers who were larger then the small boy. A large yellow shirt which was too big for his body and a pair of pants he had to roll up in the bottom so they wouldn't drag along the bottom of his feet and a belt around his waist to keep the top of his pants up.  
  
'Don't like what?" Rika asked as she rolled in the bed and watched as Ken open the door, leaving his partner to sleep in his bunk and his eyes turned to find Renamon whom had disappeared again so he couldn't find anything. 'The fact Ryo and Davis are talking with Jedi alone it doesn't make any sense how would Ryo know Davis?" Ken asked. 'Hey how about talking about more quietly Emperor-boy some of us are trying to sleep that is unless you would like to sleep with a couple of less teeth" Rika said. 'Look will not call that and second of all you wouldn't be able to touch me and third I'm going to find out what their talking about, you can do whatever you wont" Ken said and walked down the hallway only to have Rika follow him.  
  
'Look the only reason I'm coming is because I wont to have something to blackmail Ryo with so don't get any wrong idea's Emperor boy ok" Rika said. 'Fine just be quiet" Ken said as they snuck outside and over towards the library hut where Jedi and the two boys were.  
  
Slowly they snuck under a window and slowly saw the shutters had been closed. 'Great how are we supposed to see what's going on?" Rika asked and Ken looked along and soon found two knot holes in the wood. 'Here we can look in threw these" Ken said and Rika looked at the two knot holes. 'You really are a genius Emperor-boy" Rika whispered to him and the two soon stopped talking and continued to watch the three inside the study.  
  
Jedi slowly removed Davis bandages and no marks remained not even scars along his body. 'Your healing up nicely Davis quicker then I would have thought" Jedi said. 'What did you expect you didn't think id spend all that time playing soccer and imitating Tie now did you?" Davis chuckled. 'Actually I thought you put on a great act, you hanging all that Kari girl I mean it was marvelous" Ryo said. 'Act I supposed to act that?" Davis asked and this took the other two back and they both laughed.  
  
'Now onto serious matters Takai is going to spend every last ounce of strength and power he has to try and find Miyoko, take her power and then kill the rest of us by sucking us dry of power" Jedi said. 'Yes and he must have transported us here as a means of amusement Takai always did love to play with his opponent before finishing it off" Ryo said and sat down on the floor while Davis sat in the arm chair and Jedi stood.  
  
'I have another question what if Ken finds out why Takai didn't kill him when he had a chance to?" Davis asked. 'Well let's prey to the gods that he doesn't and he still thinks who's dead is still dead" Ryo said. 'I wonder where could Miyoko has disappeared to even we know she can cloak her power so she'll be almost impossible to find" Davis said and looked over at Jedi. 'What are we going to do we can't keep this act up forever I'm getting tired of this entire thing"  
  
'We all are but we have no choice but to keep on with this long on going play of ours and hope we find Miyoko before Takai does" Ryo said. 'You two played the parts of Ryo and Davis very well but we both know there going to find sooner or later. You two are going to expose it when fighting Takai which you will have to do sooner or later and oh" Jedi said and leaned against the wall, 'If I think anymore my brain is going to overload"  
  
'So what do we do about Takai what if he does find Miyoko before we do?" Ryo asked. 'Prey and hope we don't have to use the same salution we used long ago" Jedi said. 'No I forbid to that to my friends!" Ryo screamed. "I have been playing this endless play ever since that happened forcing myself to live another's life. I don't care anymore I just to end this. Forced to become a different person every so many years, it is getting tired some. Personally I would gladly welcome death to my doorstep" Davis said, 'Put then again my friends are another concern I would gladly and undoutably give my life to save anyone of them, and I'm sure you would do the same Ryo"  
  
'Yes but we are taking a risk what if we deal with Takai ourselves maybe we can solve this before it gets out of hand" Jedi asked. 'Maybe if we try dealing with this using Imperialmon, Unimon and ourselves maybe we can over power him" Davis said. 'Well It may be possible we'll think about it over night" Ryo said and slowly they left the room.  
  
Outside Rika and Ryo looked at each other in confusion. Both had heard the comfersation very clearly and now both were even more confused then ever.  
  
'What do they by I hope Ken doesn't find out why he didn't attack him?" Rika asked. 'What does Ryo have to do with this and why did Davis wounds heal so fast this is very, very confusing" Ken said and slowly they sat up and continued back to their room.  
  
They fell quickly to sleep thinking and dreaming of reasons why they had that strange conversation in the library. 


	4. Chapter 4

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.4  
  
NOTE/ Ok people here's chapter 4 hope you all like it and more reviews people yea go, keep going, go, go, and keep going.  
  
Please forgive me for my poor spelling  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
-Justice is the name  
  
of god  
  
I believe in my father's words-  
  
-Yami Yugi-Oh Manga  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
REALIZATIONS  
  
Takato awoke in a startle he was awakened from his deep slumber as he heard the door close with a sharp bang. He looked around as he grabbed for his goggles and snapped them hard on his head, then looked around for the cause of the sharp bang. He saw Veemon slowly sneaking from the room his goggled headed partner following close behind him.  
  
Getting down from the top bunk of the bunk bed he slowly stopped at the door as he looked back and saw his partner laying on his back snoring as he slept. Sometimes he just couldn't understand Gilamon one minute he could be a playful child like digimon without a care in the world then an unstoppable force when put into battle. He wished he had drawn him smaller in that way he could hid him inside his room from his partners instead of putting him in the middle of the park.  
  
Slowly he left the room and followed close behind Davis as he exited the hut and went outside. He ducked underneath the stairs as Davis stopped and looked behind him and then looked ahead and Takato saw Ryo waiting for him at the head of the stairwell.  
  
'Are sure this is a good idea what if we come back with scars and they ask questions?" Davis asked as he faced Ryo. 'Make up something this is the only way not to get the others involved Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are waiting for us outside come on" Ryo said and the two boys and their partners slowly climbed up the stairwell as the water made a passage way for them to walk.  
  
'Where are they going?" Takato asked as he followed them waiting till the stairwell had closed and slowly went up the passageway as it reappeared again and he climbed up the stairs slowly.  
  
As he retched the top he looked around at the foot of the forest and saw two men he didn't recognize standing in front of Metalgurumon and Wargreymon. Takato walked closer and hid behind a tree as the men and digimon started to talk to each other and slowly Takato listened.  
  
'All right everyone ready?" The taller man asked as everyone nodded.  
  
The taller man was in his mid twenties and his structure was well built and muscular, his deep brown eyes looking at the shorter boy with the up most seriousness. His long brown hair was spiked up in the front and was tied back tightly into a long waist length ponytail that spiked along the edges. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed off his big mussel bound chest, and a pair of knee length black pants. Around his neck he wore a long red scarf that went down to his knees, his hands were covered in a metal like plated glove that went up to his elbows.  
  
'Where is he?" The shorter man asked as he looked around.  
  
The shorter man was about the same age and his structure was skinnier then the taller mans and his brown eyes looked curiously along the top the trees. His long straight brown hair went into a wave as it was tied in the back into two ponytails going straight down, his bangs were bushy and a pair of goggles hung around the top of his head. He wore a long sleeved baggy red shirt tucked into his tight blue pants. Over all this he wore a heavy dark blue cloak . On his shoulders were heavy steel shoulder pads that went into a chest plate.  
  
'Don't worry he'll come to us" The taller man said and Takato watched as Metalgururmon sniffed the air. 'I can smell him he's close hiding in the shadows" The mega said and stood his guard and suddenly a glimmer came from the trees and the shorter boy saw it and held out his hands and released a beam of light which reviled the stranger hiding among the trees.  
  
'Clever San but then again you always were" The stranger chuckled and jumped down.  
  
Takato gulped as a shiver ran up and down his spine and somehow is head started to pound. He ducked lower into the bushes and slowly looked around as the taller man stepped foreword. 'We'll give you once chance give up Takai" The taller man said. 'I don't think so Ricky I will never surrender. Don't you understand join me and you will have ultimate power like you have never dreamed of" Takai said.  
  
'Takai isn't the name of the guy who attacked Davis?" Takato wondered and what he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
Slowly Takai pointed to the two mega level digimon and suddenly they screamed in torment as silver flashes of light cut threw their metal armor and into there soft skin. They both rendered both to rookies as San jumped into the air and made a sleek golden sword in his hands and came down with an angry yell and Takai countered by making scythe like blades in his own hands and reflecting San's swords and with a sharp kick to the stomach he sent the younger man back to the ground.  
  
Ricky then held out his hands and unleashed a huge attack of beams, Takai dodged and ran quickly up towards Ricky and caught him in a uppercut before he could even think and he kicked him in the gut and then jumped back. He stood their for a moment admiring his work both digimon were out of commission and slowly he began to raise his hands a flash of something golden caught his eye.  
  
'Magna Blast!"  
  
The attack was quickly dodged by Takai and he quickly held up his hand and sent beams heading threw the woods in all directions. Takato barely dodged the beams sent his way but San and Ricky weren't so lucky as they caught full blast of beams and were sent plummeting to the ground and their blood soaked the ground. Montimon came falling from one tree and Magnamon came out dodging the blasts and heading straight for Takai as he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of him and suddenly he held out his arms. Then with a cry of pain Magnamon was suddenly caught in a web of black beams as they caught threw his armor and slowly he fell down reverting back to rookie and laid their.  
  
'Vee.Mon" San choked out as blood poured from his mouth.  
  
'I am unbeatable you pathetic weaklings think you can pull a surprise attack on me now tell me where is Miyoko and I shall make your death quick and painless" Takai said.  
  
Takato slowly moved back and prepared to run when he tripped and fell into plain sight of the fallen men and Takai. Takato sat up to his knees and Takai looked over towards the goggled leader of the tamers.  
  
'Huh what do we have here a tamer" Takai said and walked up towards Takato and he fell back trying to crawl backwards away from the awful man who had just brought two strong men and four digimon. 'What's the matter scared good you should.."  
  
Suddenly Takai stopped as he looked at Takato face. 'What's your name tamer?"  
  
'Ta.Takato" He choked out and Ricky looked up and tried to crawl towards Takato his hand held out and he collapsed halfway. 'Pathetic insect" Takai said and turned to strike Ricky when suddenly Takato went in front of him and for some reason swiped his hands in front of Takai's face and suddenly to his surprise Takai suddenly cried in pain.  
  
The three looked at his face covered in blood as silver strands cut threw his flesh scaring his face. 'You ah!" He cried and looked at the boy as he sat there and held out his hands and grasped Takato's shirt and held him up towards his now bloody face.  
  
Takato looked deep into Takai's eyes and he watched as he took Takato's face with one his hands and examined his face closely. Takai's face was covered in blood and he noticed the goggles that stood upon his head.  
  
'I see huh all you pathetic leaders of the digidestined wear goggles, humans are pathetic you get killed and yet I am a god I am immortal I can not die" He said and suddenly he held up his left hand. Takato watched as his hand morphed into an arm, that was burning with red flames, the goggled leader recognized it as a Maramoon's arm.  
  
'Maybe you know my goggled little friend Takato is it?" Takai asked and Takato looked at Takai with a strict serious face, face of courage, 'Huh all you goggled freaks have one thing in common Courage but if you value your life tell me do you know where the child of Miracles is and I'm not talking about Davis"  
  
'Even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Takato said and Takai laughed. 'You amuse me child but for what you have done to my face" Takai said and held up his air into the air and Takato could feel his courage slipping away and his eyes got huge as his pupils shrank, 'I shall make you pay dearly"  
  
Suddenly a scream rang threw the digital world and underneath the lake inside the lake the digidestined and tamers were awakened as the bloody scream rang threw the entire dome.  
  
'What in the two worlds was that!" Jedi asked as came out of the library and met the others outside. 'Yawn I dunno sounded like someone screaming bloody murder" Yole said. 'Or someone dying" Ken said in a weak voice. 'Ok anyone notice we're two goggles and one perfect boy short of a full basket?" Rika asked as she came outside and examined the scene. 'Yea where's Takato, Ryo and Davis?" Henry asked and Terriormon let out a giggle. 'Maybe they found other pleasures" Terriormon chuckled. 'Terriormon!" Everyone cried. 'Nani?" It asked.  
  
'The sound came from outside" Renamon said and suddenly Gilamon came crashing threw the group and looked around. 'What in the world has gotten into him?" Kari asked. 'I dunno" T.K said. 'Takato's in trouble" Gilamon cried and his eyes turned bright yellow with a dangerous shine and ran towards the underwater staircase and started upwards.  
  
'Gilamon come back here you stupid dinosaur!" Rika cried. 'Come on we've got to follow him, maybe he knows where the others are" Renamon said and ran after them as tamer and digidestined alike came running after them.  
  
As they retched the ground Gilamon stopped and ran into the woods. 'Gilamon darn did Takato really have to make him fast?" Terriormon asked as he disappeared into the woods and Rika was about to run after him when T.K held her back. 'It's not wise for all of us to over at once" T.K said. 'Fine Kari, Ken and Henry follow me" Rika said and they ran into the forest without another word.  
  
'There he is" Gatomon said as they watched as Gilamon suddenly straight towards a man and knocked him to the ground and a figure was dropped to the ground. 'Takatomon!"  
  
'Takato!" Henry screamed and ran towards the fallen boy and as the others reviled themselves the man got back up and looked at them all with a chuckle. 'So I see more have come to join the party" Takai chuckled.  
  
'Who are you?" Kari asked and as she bent down towards Takato and rolled him over but he was covered his face in pain as blood seeped threw his fingers. 'My face!" He cried out and he could feel nothing but pain. 'It's him.It's the guy that attacked Davis" Ken said as he walked backwards and slowly started to shake in fear.  
  
'Wait!" A voice said and the two other men slowly stood up and the other man stood up holding out his digivice as Exveemon came crashing from the bushes. 'Ken!" He screamed. 'Huh?" He asked as Wormon started to glow.  
  
'Wormon Digivolve to Stingmon"  
  
'Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Philadramon"  
  
'Philadramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon, Imperialdramon mode change to fighter mode"  
  
'What in the?" Rika asked he saw Montimon suddenly jump into the air and the taller man follow.  
  
'Montimon bio merge to Justicemon!"  
  
'Huh two mega's pathetic" Takai said and slowly the two mega's stood in front of Takai.  
  
'We will never allow you to find the child of Maricles!" Justimon cried. 'I'll make you pay for every little thing that you ever put my partners threw" Imperialmon cried. 'For my friends, my all my families for everyone you ever hurt!" San screamed.  
  
'Then I'll be glad to allow you two to be the first die" Takai said.  
  
^  
  
Ok as always please forgive my bad spelling! Oh and Review 


	5. Chapter 5

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.5  
  
NOTE/ I'm back from the dead finally sorry my computer is on the fritz and it's freezing more often so it's gonna take some time to get more chapters up. Gomen Nensi to all my loyal readers  
  
Oh and if someone can tell me all of Justimon's attacks it would be greatly appreciated  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
Why.  
  
Why am I shaking all of a sudden?  
  
Is it because my hand  
  
Is tainted with blood?  
  
-Weiss Kruez  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
UNCOVERED SECRETS  
  
'Then I'll be glad to allow you two to be the first die" Takai said.  
  
The group looked onward as Takai stood before them, he stood tall as Imperialmon, San and Justimon faced off against the horrible monster. Suddenly San turned and ran towards the others and as he did Takai unleash a huge beam onto the group of hero's.  
  
Dodging Imperialmon and Justimon flew into the air and Takai followed them into the air.  
  
'Justice Blade!"  
  
Takai chuckled as the attack came towards him and dodged with a spin and kicked Justimon in the back. Imperialmon quickly attacked with a punch but Takai tossed the large mega to the side. Justimon quickly recovered and attacked him with a kick to his side.  
  
San watched as his friends in air against the most deadliest of foes, he quickly turned to the others. Kari was trying to make Takato move his hands from his bleeding face while the others watched the battle above. San quickly dropped to his knees beside the bleeding goggled tamer.  
  
'Takato move your hands" San said and Guilamon growled and snapped at the immortal boy. 'What's going on?" Takato asked as he slowly removed his hands, blood dropping from his face.  
  
Kari gasped as did the others as they saw the goggled boys face. Half his face was burned across his eye's and his temples bled like he was crying dripping red tears of blood. San quickly tore the remains of his shirt off his back and held it against the poor boys face.  
  
Rika slowly walked over and picked up the broken goggles off the ground and slowly looked up into the air and watched as the three battled. Anger swelled inside her, she couldn't stand by and watch this happen anymore.  
  
'That's it I am not going to stand around and watch this happen!" Rika yelled. 'You don't have much of a choice" San yelled. 'What else do we do sit on our back sides and watch this happen!" Henry yelled. 'Yea our friend is up there and we have to help!" Gatomon yelled. 'Yea I agree!" T.K yelled.  
  
'You don't understand none of you are strong enough to defeat him" San yelled. 'Who do you think you are ordering us around like that!" Yole yelled. 'Wait a second Iv seen you before" Ken said and slowly suddenly remembered the picture marked San in the album they looked in at Jedi's.  
  
'Your one of them, your San the one in the album"  
  
Everyone looked at San as he stood up slowly enough for the others to realize Ken had spoken the truth. This San looked a bit older but it was the boy from the photo none of the less.  
  
'But that still doesn't explain what he's doing here" T.K yelled. 'Listen you have to get out of here right now!" San yelled as suddenly an explosion filled the air.  
  
'Justice Kick!"  
  
'Posatron Laser!"  
  
The explosion filled the entire area and knocked everyone to the ground. Ricky watched from inside Justimon as Takai burst into data and suddenly it exploded and bright black darkness covered the area.  
  
As everyone opened there eyes they looked around in horror to see nothing but wasteland left of the beautiful forest they once stood in. The digidestined and tamer looked around quickly to check on there partners to find no one but the other tamer and digidestined surrounding them.  
  
'Ah what happened!" Ricky asked holding his head. 'It must have been a dummy he sent to toy with us" San said and stood up as the others did also. 'Man what the hell was that!" Cody asked. 'I don't know but where's Renamon!" Rika yelled.  
  
Suddenly a faint sound of clapping filled the dusty air and they looked over and saw a figure leaning against a dead tree. There hands clapping, gentlemen like, their face covered in shadows.  
  
'I must congratulate you on you making it this far" Takai chuckled, 'Of course I have your partners right here"  
  
The group of children looked at the orb that hung around his neck as he fiddled with it. Slowly he held out his hand and then Ken suddenly gasped the back of his neck and slowly he collapsed to the ground.  
  
'Ken!" San yelled and tried to grab the boy but he disappeared before he could touch him.  
  
'What have you done with him!" Ricky yelled.  
  
Takai waved his hand and an image of a spiral long black tower rising to the sky appeared in front of them, the area around it was wasteland.  
  
'He's fine but if you want him and your partners back come to the Land of Darkness and I come get them if you can" Takai chuckled and slowly disappeared.  
  
'What was that all about?" Henry asked. 'I don't have a clue" Yole said and looked over towards the two immortal boys who were standing there looking at the ground. 'We were fools to think we could do this on our own" Ricky cried. 'We have failed we let him trick us and toy with us" San said and in anger fell to his knees and punched the ground.  
  
'Oh thank the digital world your all safe" A voice said and everyone looked behind them and saw Jedi standing there. 'Jedi what are you doing here?" Ricky asked. 'Hey someone want to explain what just happened?" Rika yelled. 'Yea id like to know" Cody said. 'Me too" Henry said.  
  
'San come on" Ricky said and slowly helped his friend up. 'It's not fair we keep loosing people and for what because we can't stop him!" San yelled. 'Come on change back and we'll go back to the real world and think it all over all right" Ricky said.  
  
'Wait what's happening will someone please explain!" Yole screamed. 'Shut up Yole your starting to annoy me" San snapped. 'Hey don't you yell at her!" Ricky yelled. 'What are you going to do run to your girlfriend perfect boy!" San yelled. 'What if you dare talk bad about her!" Ricky cried. 'Yea well maybe I am it's your stupid plan that got us here in the first place!" San yelled. 'My plan your plan if you would help once in awhile!" Ricky yelled.  
  
'Stop arguing it's getting us no where" Jedi said as he split the two apart. 'I'm.I just.why can't we just defeat this guy!" San yelled and tore at his hair. 'Because without Miyoko we don't stand a chance she was the only one who could ever talk sense into his thick skull" Ricky said.  
  
'We should all prepare for the worst for if Ken finds out who Takai is" Jedi said. 'Of course Takai is gonna tell him god we're going to have the digimon emperor again!" San yelled and growled in anger. 'Wait what do you mean Ken is the digimon emperor again" Henry asked. 'Well if Takai tells him" San said.  
  
'Tells him what enough secrets wait a second did you two say your immortal?" Rika asked. 'Hai" San said. 'Then it was two who were talking in the library" Rika said. 'Rika what are you going on about?" Henry asked. 'I heard Ryo and Davis talking with Jedi a night ago about being immortal and not wanting Ken to find out why Takai didn't kill him" Rika said.  
  
'Is that true?" Kari asked as she walked up towards them.  
  
Without an answer their forms slowly changed and then everyone gasped as Davis and Ryo stood before them.  
  
'The worst is yet to come for Ken is at the mercy of someone he misses dearly" Davis said and looked to the ground. 'What I don't understand" Yole said. 'Can I ask why your so interested in Ken?" Cody asked. 'Because Ken it is critical that Ken stay on our side" Ryo said.  
  
'But why?" Yole asked. 'Because Takai is more then just an enemy to him" Davis said. 'What do you mean more then just an enemy?" Rika asked. 'Takai can take many forms and he took one form many years ago and called himself Ichijichi Osamu" Ryo said.  
  
^ 


	6. Chapter 6

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.6  
  
NOTE/ I'm finally back with chapter 6  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
Pharaoh my soul  
  
Will be your eternal  
  
Servant  
  
-Mage Mahadoo Yugi-Oh Manga  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
VISIONS AND GHOSTS  
  
They sat in the hallway of one of Jedi's many small huts, they had retreated from the battle field confused more then ever, hurt, and partner less. Davis and Ryo had explained nothing else since they came here, they didn't know what was going on. The tamers and digidestined all sat or stood as Jedi tended to Takato's more serious wounds.  
  
'I don't get it" Rika said, 'How could Takai be Sam I mean he must god knows how old"  
  
'There immortal remember and they have the ability to change there shapes I bet that comes with age too" Henry said. 'What I want to know is why Ken is so important to each side" Yole said. 'Hey you two gonna give us any answers?" T.K asked as he looked over at Ryo and Davis who stood with almost heavy hearts against the wall like statues.  
  
'Leave them alone can't you see there hurting?" Kari asked. 'Yea one tamer injured and a digidestined kidnapped gees what a day we've had" Henry said. 'I wanna go home" Cody said. 'Yea our parents are probably worried about us" Yole said and suddenly Davis moved and suddenly started to walk down the hallway towards the exit.  
  
'Where do you think your going?" Ryo asked as he opened his eyes looking over at his friend. 'To find Ken since none of you seem to be doing anything else" Davis said and before anyone could answer back the sound of a door opening caught there attention.  
  
Slowly all attention drew to Jedi who was slowly walking out of the room where he had been treating Takato. Slowly whipping his hands on a white cloth he looked at the group with heavy heart.  
  
'Is he alright?" Ryo asked. 'Yea I mean he's gonna live right?" Cody asked. 'Of course he's going to live Takato is strong he wouldn't die he just can't!" Rika yelled. 'His eyes have suffered the worst damage he may never be able to see again" Jedi said and the group slowly stood in shock.  
  
'Never be able to see again?" Kari asked. 'How will he be able to play cards with us?" Rika asked. 'But he will pull through right?" Davis asked and looked at them all. 'We wont know until he wakes up" Jedi said and slowly looked back into the room.  
  
Inside was Takato laying still in a bed a single sheet covering his body, his cracked goggles lay on the bed stand near the window. His face bandaged with white rapping and his eyes covered by white cotton pads, he lay there deathly still as he started to dream.  
  
^  
  
He could hear something as he opened his eyes to darkness, he had been flouting in a void of darkness for so long. Suddenly he saw a burst of bright light that shinned of multi colors. Then Takato watched as the smoke cleared and he saw a horrid battlefield filled with weapons, digimon dying, and the corpses of eight people lying in a perfect circle in one area.  
  
'What is this?" Takato asked, 'What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly he noticed one the bodies moving slowly a young girl rose to her feet and examined her surroundings. Suddenly she fell to her knees and began to cry out load and punched the ground in anger. Her long golden hair was matted in blood and dirt, her blue eyes filled with tears looked to the ground. Her clothes consisted of a long sleeved white shirt that was torn beyond repair, a vest that was half torn off her body and a pair of black pants that were also ripped beyond repair, all were soaked in blood, dirt and sweat.  
  
Suddenly a boy rose and put his arms around the young girl, his deep brown hair was matted with a pair of broken goggles lay around his neck. He was no longer wearing shirt as it finally let go and flew off in the wind exposing his skinny yet mussel formed upper body, his jeans were torn up to his knees. His body was covered in blood mixed in wounds and dirt.  
  
'It's all right" He said and held her even tighter as she suddenly caught of glimpse of movement from the circle.  
  
Suddenly another boy sat up, his hair was slashed around the button showing he use to wear his hair long, he had wounds covering his bare chest that was covered only by a brown shirt that was half hanging off his left shoulder and around the chest. His pants were torn apart to the point they were held together only by the top. He stood up slowly and quickly fell again as blood poured from his leg.  
  
'Jackie" The girl cried as she tore from the goggled boys arms to the wounded boys side soon she was followed by the goggled boy.  
  
'Miyoko oh thank god your alive" Jackie said as he watched as she examined his wound.  
  
'Hey man you ok" The goggled boy asked as he walked over holding his shoulder.  
  
'I was about to ask you the entire same question" A voice said.  
  
Another boy rose from the ashes of the battlefield holding his forehead where blood poured from a slash wound. His brown hair stuck up in blood and was more of a mess then he usually had it up in. He slowly ripped the remains of a red shirt from his body and then the bottom of his brown pants then handed it to Miyoko.  
  
'Rick your forehead" Miyoko said and slowly took the rags from Rick.  
  
Takato watched as she tied the only cloth they had at the moment around there wounds in tears, then he watched as they dug graves for each of there fallen comrades at the gates of the huge city.  
  
'Who are these people what's going on?" Takato asked as he tried to touch the crying girl but his hand passed right threw the girls shoulder. 'Am I dead, wait these people could they be the surviving four?"  
  
'What now?" Miyoko asked, 'We won but at the price of our friends, I just wont to go home"  
  
'Damet they told us to defend the world!" San cried, 'And we did it but they didn't say anything about this!"  
  
Suddenly a bright light broke threw the clouds shinning light upon the battlefield slowly a giant light surrounded the four and Takato screamed as he began to fall into darkness as everything shattered in front of him.  
  
^  
  
Takato awoke in a startle jumping to a sitting position, but as he raised his hands to his face he began to remove the bandages that were rapped around his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness then he started to panic as he began to see images flashes threw his mind.  
  
'I can see it" Takato whispered as he heard the others coming rushing into the room.  
  
Ryo was the first in the room only to be pushed away by Rika who ran towards him in. Quickly she noticed the bandages and her face grew into an angry expression.  
  
'You stupid goggled head you shouldn't take these off!" Rika screamed but it seemed like Takato wasn't listening.  
  
'Rika you don't have to scream" Takato said and slowly his eyes suddenly returned to there normal color, he saw Rika standing before him ready to shake him until his head fell off his shoulders.  
  
'Takato you can see oh god it's a miracle!" Ryo cried and Davis quickly entered the room suddenly everyone stopped as they entered the room.  
  
'What?" Takato asked and saw Terriormon about to say something but Henry shut his partners mouth. 'What's wrong?"  
  
Takato knew something was wrong and slowly he saw his reflection in the glass of the window, he couldn't speak which scared him more then the mark, which sat upon his face. The right side of his face was red, scared from the attack in which Takai had unleashed at him.  
  
But what startled Takato more was that he spied a new person in the group, a young girl about his age standing between Davis and Ryo. She had curly red hair that fell past her waist and was pulled back into a long braid, her bangs were taken back leaving her cat like red eyes looking straight at Takato. Her clothes however looked like a sore thumb in the group, she was wearing a cowboy like getup, a cowboy hat with a string going down to her chin sat upon her mess of red hair. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that was covered by a thick leather brown vest, then tucked into a pair of tight jeans covered by a leather like covering like the guys in the movies wear. A long rope tied up in a circle sat on her side hooked on her belt, she didn't take her eyes off of Takato as she stared at him and then at Davis, then at Ryo.  
  
'Who's that?" Takato asked and the girl chuckled at him as she sat down on the foot of his bed.  
  
'Who's who?" Ryo asked.  
  
'That girl sitting on the edge of my bed wearing the cowboy getup and red hair?" Takato asked and noticed the others looking at each other and Terriormon making a small circle with his first finger on side of his head.  
  
'Takatomon no one's sitting there" Gilamon chuckled as he sat down beside him.  
  
The girl looked at Takato and seem to notice that they couldn't see her, slowly she straightened her hat on her head then turned back to Takato.  
  
'They can't see me, so there's no use in trying to make them"  
  
'Huh but that means you're a" Takato said and couldn't speak the word ghost out of his mouth.  
  
I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you think but in case your friends don't believe I'm here just tell them that I think San can't rise a horse and how could he ever fly when he's scared of heights?"  
  
'Yo Goggle you ok?" Rika asked, 'you look like just saw a ghost"  
  
'I think I do see one" Takato gulped. 'She said to tell everyone that San can't a ride a horse and that if he's so insisting on flying why is he scared of heights?"  
  
Ryo suddenly turned his eyes towards Davis who looked at Takato very queer like and walked towards the spot where the red head girl sat. Suddenly Takato watched as she took her thumb and forefinger then flicked his nose.  
  
'Owe!" Davis cried as he stepped away holding his nose. 'What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Can we talk alone please?  
  
'Um sure listen can I can some time alone you guys?" Takato asked.  
  
'Um sure" Henry said.  
  
'Come on he wants some quiet guys" Kari said and slowly dragged them all outside and once outside everyone just put there ears up against the door. 'Oh please you all just grow up"  
  
'Shhh I can't hear anything" Yole said.  
  
'In the words of Kenta a hem" Terriormon said and impersonated Kenta's voice, 'He's finally flipped"  
  
^  
  
'So who are you anyway?" Takato asked, 'I mean if you're a ghost shouldn't you be haunting a big spooky castle or something?"  
  
'Ha!" The girl laughed, 'I'm a spirit guide we all are"  
  
'What do you mean we?" Takato asked and suddenly she picked up an apple and then set it back down.  
  
'One disadvantage at being dead you can't eat your favorite foods" She sighed, 'Oh first of all you should know my name. I'm Alexandra former guardian of love and cowgirl" 


	7. Chapter 7

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.7  
  
Well goin good so far I guess so read and be happy! Oh and I'm officially now a strawberry blond!  
  
^  
  
'Proud?" said Harry, 'Are you Mad? All those times I could've died, and I  
didn't manage it? They'll be furious.."  
  
-Harry Potter   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
THE GUIDES OF THE DESTINED  
  
Ken slowly awoke the pain in his neck was still pounding and slowly eased as he sat up, he noticed he wasn't being swarmed by Davis or anyone else by the matter. Usually when he had fainting spells or anything like that the first person he would see was ether Wormon or Davis. Slowly he examined his surroundings and found he was not in a lush forest anymore in fact he was  
in his room but something was different.  
  
Slowly he sat up and found he was lying on the top bunk like always, slowly he began to think maybe he had dreamed up the whole week of ordeals and accidents. Slowly he picked up a picture that sat next to the computer it was a picture of his whole family when Sam was alive and when the photo was taken it was one of the rare times the whole family actually laughed and his parents hadn't ignored him.  
  
Suddenly one thing was out of place was that a young girl was standing in front of the door with her hands on the back of her head her high heeled shoes tapping on the floor. Her green soon met his in a big smile as she walked towards him, only Ken could right threw the young girl and slowly he backed away in fear but mostly confusion. Her clothes were outfitted from something from a sixties film, her brown and gold highlighted hair was puffed up in an Afro which she lifted up with her hand. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless gold tight zipper down shirt and a gold mini skirt.  
  
'Huh figures still no reflection" The girl sighed as she turned to Ken, 'What oh they said you were cute but god they didn't say anything about you being on fire ouch!"  
  
'Who are you!" Ken screamed, 'And what are you doing in my room!"  
  
'Your room honey I suggest you take a long look outside" The girl said and slowly took a can of hairspray and blasted her hair with it.  
  
Ken quickly walked up to his window without thinking drew back the curtains and suddenly gasped in surprise as there were bars crossing his terrace window. But what surprised him even more was the view from the window, the land below was dead with bare trees, viral digimon flew the skies and ran across the grounds, the lakes swam with deadly and dangerous things and the ground flamed black and red. A thick fog covered the scene with a darkness that Ken couldn't see threw and slowly he backed away.  
  
'What's going on where am I?" Ken asked and slowly felt like crying as he felt his neck burn again, remembering how Takai had appeared, what he did to Takato and all the suffering he had caused. Slowly he laid against the wall and cradled himself into a ball and began to silently cry.  
  
'Where's Wormon and Davis.." Ken cried and slowly the girl bent down and to his surprise he could feel her arms cradle him.  
  
'Now, now baby don't cry" The girl said and lifted his chin, 'I mean come on I'll tell yea my name for the beginning of things. My names Becky I'm the guardian of Serenity or at least I was before the battle of the phoenix then I sort of died and damn you wouldn't believe the paper work you have to go threw just to die god!"  
  
'You're a ghost?" Ken asked sort of forgetting where he was and turned towards the ghost girl his eyes now clear of tears.  
  
'Yea but call me Beck all right oh and I'm a spirit guide sent to sort of keep you company" Becky said and slowly sat down on the bed. 'Course no one but you can see me and thank god I must look horrible"  
  
Suddenly the door cracked open and both Ken and the ghost looked towards the door, as it did a sort of aerie sense tingled down Ken's spine. Slowly entered the man he had seen before, it was Takai. He walked towards Ken slowly and suddenly two mushroomon took in a large table and then two chairs, soon followed by a bottle of red wine with two glasses.  
  
Takai slowly took a seat in one chair as the door closed and alone in the room he was with Takai if you don't count the ghost sitting on his bed.  
  
'Take a seat Ken" Takai said and slowly the wine poured itself into the two glasses.  
  
'What kind of game are you playing at Takai?" Ken asked, 'Whatever it is I will have no part in it"  
  
'I am playing no game Ken tell me are you scared of me?" Takai asked and chuckled, 'I can see you shaking Ken"  
  
Slowly Ken sat down at the table as Becky watched and Ken could almost see her itching towards the computer chair so she could pick it up and smash it over Takai's head. He looked at the wine and he sat there his hands down at his legs clutched tightly into fists.  
  
'Have a drink Ken"  
  
'No thank you"  
  
'Smart boy then again you always were the bright one"  
  
'What are you talking about?"  
  
'Maybe you would more comfortable if I changed into a form you recognize"  
  
Slowly Takai sat up from the table and Becky suddenly flouted over towards Ken, then stood near her arms crossed. Suddenly his form began to change and Ken suddenly felt short of breath as his body began to shake out of control as his legs gave out from under him.  
  
'Ken what's wrong? Ken?" Becky asked as Ken slowly hugged himself tightly.  
  
'Sam" He choked out as Takai stared down at him.  
  
^  
  
'So what's this spirit guide anyway?" Takato asked looking at Alex with confusion.  
  
'Well temporary after this back to heaven I go and thank god too" Alex said, 'Anyway a spirit guide looks over someone and makes sure they stay out of trouble"  
  
'Gees I wonder how many Kenta and Kouza went threw?" Takato chuckled and suddenly his laugh went into a dull face as he saw his reflection.  
  
He brought his hand up to the scar and felt the red burned skin that covered half of his face. He felt tears running down his face, but they burned as they touched his burned skin. At first he couldn't see but fate made sure he could and now it left him with his horrible scar of this battle that retched back almost to the first computer screens.  
  
'Hey you ok Takato?" Alex asked as she saw the scar on his face, 'I'm sorry for your pain I really am I'm the former guardian of love and yet I never had to love in the little life I had and then gave to save this world"  
  
'Takai has to pay for all the evil he's done in the past" Takato said and slowly stood up from the bed.  
  
'If your going to lead them to the land of darkness I suggest you bring me along for I know the way" She said.  
  
'How?" Takato asked.  
  
'It was once the land of light and the gates that lead to the land were called the gates of the crests, it can only be opened by a crest" Alex said, 'The castle of the Phoenix was the most beautiful thing in both worlds"  
  
'What happened?" Takato asked.  
  
'Jackie is what happened or Takai as he's called now" She said and sighed, 'He was the silent one always never did like San and Ricky myself I thought he was jealous"  
  
'Jealous of you?" Takato asked sort of imagining Ryo and Davis tugging on the girls arms and then Rika coming in and starting to pound Ryo while Alex tied them with her rope giving a peace sign.  
  
'Oh no not of me" She chuckled, 'I was the tomboy of the group my job my loom after Junior the youngest the group and guardian of Kindness at the time. They were all head over heels for Miyoko even threw Ricky was always chasing us girls around"  
  
'Skirt chaser sounds like normal Ryo" Takato chuckled and suddenly a flash of a women appeared in his mind for a second, her long golden hair swarmed around her, her blues eyes were almost hipnotising then as quick as it appeared she disappeared from his mind.  
  
'Miyoko what was she like?" Takato asked, 'It seems like Takai wants her pretty bad"  
  
'Sigh don't ask any more questions Takato" Alex said and stood up, 'Let's go out and get your so called friends ready to move"  
  
'Alright we'll swarm the land of darkness and save Ken then find this Miyoko" Takato said and suddenly the door gave in and everyone outside fell inside.  
  
'Um yea the door looks fine to me" Yole said.  
  
'Yea just good" Cody said.  
  
'Um yup no uh way to get splinters" henry chuckled.  
  
^  
  
'No it's impossible!" Ken screamed, 'You can't be my brother you're a shape shifter your not my brother!"  
  
Ken had managed to stand up as the ghostly figure of Becky stood by him looking at Takai. Suddenly Ken looked over and watched as she picked up a chair, which appeared to be floating in mid air to Takai. Suddenly she flung it towards Takai who held out his hand and created a large shock wave threw the room. Becky screamed as she flung back and now Ken suddenly realized her form had become a bit more solid.  
  
'What's this?" He asked finally managing to see the sixties girl, 'Well Becky how's the afterlife going?"  
  
'Uh hey babe how's the whole takin over the world doin?" Becky asked with a sweat drop on the side of her head while her put her arms behind her head.  
  
'Urg a ghost it figures Azugalamon must have sent you to keep an eye on my little brother" Takai said and turned towards Ken, 'I am your brother Ken. I took this form long ago feeling sorry for a pair of humans who had lost there human baby and there I spent ten years of my life. Then my adopted human mother found out she was going to have another baby I was already planning my digital rain. But after spending six years with you I wanted you to join me Ken I saw what you did as the Emperor your perfect as my successor is anything is to happen"  
  
'No..your lying!" Ken said and Becky came running up towards Ken.  
  
'Leave him leave yea big bully!" Becky screamed, 'You always were sneaky just like a bad hair day! Miyoko never loved you her heart always belonged to no one but San!"  
  
'Shut up ghost!" Takai yelled and suddenly she backed away.  
  
'But of course my jobs only to watch not really do anything!" Becky said as she sneaked behind a curtain.  
  
'Your supposed to make sure nothing bad happens to me!" Ken cried.  
  
'Yea well I'm dead hey what can a dead person do ha, ha" Becky said.  
  
'Gees she reminds me of Mimi furious, beautiful but a perfect coward" Ken sighed.  
  
^  
  
''So your suggesting that we storm this castle by force?" Rika asked, 'Sounds like a goggled plan"  
  
They had all gathered in the dinning room and had started to talk about attacking the land of darkness. But hey had come into a stop stopper as to whether or not to find Miyoko first or not.  
  
'We need to know more about this Miyoko" Kari said, 'What's so important about her that everyone seems wants her"  
  
All eyes seem to turn to Davis and Ryo who were sitting by each other talking in whispers and mumbles to one an another. They didn't seem to be taking part of there planning but there own.  
  
'Well Ryo?" Rika asked and walked up grabbing him by the ear, 'Who is Miyoko anyway?"  
  
'Yea we need more info sure we know her name and that she was the child of miracles but what makes her special?" Henry asked.  
  
'Yea so spill" Yole said.  
  
'Don't ask questions you can't handle" Davis said and seemed to be getting up from the table.  
  
'Wait a second your going to tell us Davis!" T.K said getting up and grabbing Davis by the arm.  
  
'Let go T.K" Davis yelled.  
  
'No" T.K said. 'Not before you and Ryo tell us what's all this stuff about Miyoko is"  
  
'I suggest you leave me go before I do something I'll regret" Davis said.  
  
'I have a question just who were you talking to Takato inside the room?" Kari asked and all eyes turned to Takato who was looking at a tea-cup that seemed to be floating in the air and being swished around by some invisible person.  
  
'Please tell me I just need stronger glasses" Yole said and took her glasses off then put them back on but to no advail she could still see the flouting the tea-cup.  
  
'Who are they looking at?" Alex asked as she sat there looking at them gocking at her, even threw they couldn't see her.  
  
'Something isn't right unless.." Cody said and everyone turned pale as their thoughts ran to one world Ghost.  
  
'Don't worry just because she's doesn't mean she can actually hurt anyone at least I think not" Takato chuckled as he watched as Alex got up from the cushion and placed the tea-cup down.  
  
'Oh please it's all done with wires that blond headed whatever he's called must have set it all up" Rika said.  
  
'Actually Rika I sense something" Davis said, 'And It you might think I'm crazy but alright here it goes get this Ryo If I didn't know any better I would think Alexandra's ghost in this very room here to haunt you for putting all those slugs in her bath!"  
  
'That was Him!" Alex screamed and looked around seeing a cord of rope rapped around a post on the wall, she grabbed it and suddenly the others watched as the rope rapped itself around Ryo and suddenly hung him upside down from the panels on the ceiling.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling for once your right?" Ryo asked as he hung from the ceiling.  
  
'Alexandra was that really nesseasry?" Takato asked looking at a pleased Alex who was smiling to herself flouting in mid air admiring her work.  
  
"Of course I mean if I hadn't done it that red head girl would have done it for me" Alex said still smiling and grinning to herself.  
  
'I think Rika would have worst I think she would have hung him over a pit of snakes or something" Takato chuckled imagining a chibi Ryo hanging by his toes underneath a big tank of nasty evil stuff and a chibi Rika looking at him as she pulled the lever to send him down into the tank. 'My mom was right my imagination can be a dangerous thing"  
  
'Well what are we waiting for let's get going" Rika said and headed for the door as Renamon appeared beside her.  
  
'Yea onward towards the land of darkness and to victory!" Yole cried.  
  
'Yea let's go and kick some ass!" Davis yelled.  
  
'Let's go!" Takato yelled and everyone quickly ran out of the room.  
  
'Huh hey wait a second you don't know the way!" Alex cried, 'Takato!"  
  
'Um a little help here?" Ryo asked as he hung there, 'All right the jokes one me ha, ha. Guys this isn't funny you can let me down now. Guys?" 


	8. Chapter 8

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.8  
  
Hey everyone I'm back again oh good news my dad finally ordered a new computer! , So let's get onto the deeper part of the story shall we?  
  
^  
  
I'll kill all of them.  
  
Your parents, your siblings  
  
The people you love  
  
Every single person you've  
  
Ever been associated with  
  
I'll kill them all  
  
-Weiss Kreuz   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
THE RISE OF THE EMPEROR  
  
Takai overlooked the land threw the mirror as he gazed at Davis and the others as they walked threw the forest that would lead them to the forest of dread. The round mirror was crested in gold, jewels and silver with a golden phoenix with ruby eyes looked down on the mirrors it's wings spread around itself as if in sleep.  
  
'The fools are coming straight where I wont them to be" Takai chuckled as he looked over towards a stone statue that sat in the corner. 'Soon they will realize it will be too late for them and there so called friend and when I find the two souls that reside Miyoko shall be mine"  
  
^  
  
'This is where we shall find what we shall take with us" Davis said.  
  
The tamers and digidestined had all traveled for two days after contacting there parents and telling they were off to save the world again, here they stood in front of the most beautiful forest they had ever seen. The branches of the trees were crystal jewels instead of green leaves, the bark was a silver crest, the grass was a beautiful emerald green and the flowers were the most gorgeous and beautiful things they had ever seen roses of all colors.  
  
'Wow it's beautiful" Henry said.  
  
'This is the forest of miracles it use to be a private retreat for Miyoko" Ryo said. 'She created this entire forest from every tear she shed"  
  
'Every tear she shed made a part of this forest?" Rika asked.  
  
'Miyoko had a gift that none of us had, she had the ability to give life or to take it" Davis said, 'She was a god of mercy"  
  
'Wow imagine being able to give life to anything" Yole said and awed as she looked at a beautiful blue rose.  
  
As they walked further into the forest night had started to set upon the traveling group, slowly they set up camp but as everyone else sat around the campfire roasting fish they had caught along the way in a nearby stream Takato sat away from the group. He sat against a tree as he watched Alex sit next to him looking at the stars and constellations that formed in the sky.  
  
'Look at that one" Alex said and pointed to a bunch of stars that to Takato seemed to form shapes. 'Those are the stars that look over us all always. Miyoko use to call them the crest constellations because in a way they do seem to take one the shape of each crest"  
  
'I see the crest of courage" Takato said and pointed to a round sun like star gathering. 'Can I ask you a question?"  
  
'What is it Takato?" Alex asked looking towards him.  
  
'The others what were they like are they ghosts also?" Takato asked and watched as Alex sit up and slowly cradle herself into a ball.  
  
'Takato when I died there was nothing for the longest time and it scared me" Alex said, 'The others felt the same sometimes I wonder if Sen or Ricky ever died if they would go to hell or heaven for they have committed many sins in there many lifetimes but none has great as Sen"  
  
'What do you mean?" Takato asked.  
  
'Nothing" Alex said, 'And to answer your question yes they are ghosts and we are never at rest, we are forever doomed to wonder around the digital world and we shall help you as much as we can"  
  
'Is there any spirits here?" Takato asked.  
  
'Yes or maybe no I know that a spirit resides in the castle of the phoenix" She said and slowly Takato noticed tears falling down her cheeks. 'We shall meet them I wonder if any shall remember me?"  
  
'Alex what's so important that we need here?" He asked as he slowly touched the side of his face that was scared.  
  
'A statue" She said, 'When Miyoko disappeared rumor spread that her partner turned himself to stone and according to legend awaits her to come back and awaken him, Huh?"  
  
'What?" Takato asked as he watched her peek over the bushes. ^  
  
Meanwhile Rika however was exploring by herself while Renamon stayed hidden in the trees looking at the stars. She wondered as she stopped and looked up at the sky if this entire thing was right, she wondered if her mother and grandmother was worried about her.  
  
Suddenly Rika looked up to see Ryo's face staring down at her with a kind looking smile and slowly he sat down beside her.  
  
'I noticed you were gone" He said. 'What are you doing out here?"  
  
'Like you would care" Rika said, 'I don't see why you were leave goggle boy to come and look for me"  
  
'I was just worried that's all this forest can be dangerous at night for more things roam around here then even I know of" Ryo said, 'I remember how Miyoko use to drag San, Jackie and me up here to have picnics and other stuff. But she mostly drug San everywhere she went and he followed no complaining. It seemed like San had a duty almost to protect her from anything even threw she showed him up at times. I remember one time when they were attacked by these tortumon and.."  
  
'Shut up" Rika said, 'I am sick and tired of hearing everything about this Miyoko are you love in with her or something cause it seems like everything you say involves her nowadays!"  
  
'Grr I am sick and tired of this entire thing for all I know I could be dreaming and I could wake up any moment now!"  
  
'Rika this isn't a dream" Ryo said. 'I wish it was but it isn't"  
  
'I don't care anymore why should we fight your battle!" Rika said, 'You're the one who had to get us involved into this stupid war that's been going on for decades!"  
  
'Tell me Rika why do you think you're here?" Ryo asked, 'If you can't answer then I will destiny has a strange way of working I mean it let me meet you"  
  
'Huh?" Rika asked and turned to face Ryo who was turning redder then a beat.  
  
'I mean if it wasn't for you I mean I would have never met the others" Ryo said and closed his eyes tightly. 'God your I don't know something about you made me stay in that universe in that digital world"  
  
'So what are you trying to say here Perfect boy that you have a crush on me all this time or what?" Rika asked.  
  
'Um" Ryo said and looked down at the ground.  
  
^  
  
'Ah!" Takato gasped as he saw Rika and Ryo standing there arguing. 'It's Rika and Ryo what are they doing together oh god she's gonna try and kill him"  
  
'Shhh listen!" Alex chuckled and almost like a curious cat chuckled, 'I wanna hear what them"  
  
^  
  
'So what I'm trying to say is that um a" Ryo said and slowly walked towards her and took her hands which made Rika turn redder then a Santa Suit.  
  
'What are you doing?" Rika asked with a bit of sarcasium in her voice.  
  
'Well here's some advice I got from Alexandra" Ryo said and slowly pulled her inwards.  
  
'Oh my god!" Takato gasped as he watched as Ryo press his lips against hers and then he turned towards Alex. 'I think that advice you gave him is going to cost Ryo one of his many lives"  
  
Rika silently gasped to herself as Ryo kissed her lips, but to her surprise she didn't feel angry instead she found herself kissing Ryo back as she rapped raped her arms around his neck. Ryo felt her arms rapping around him slowly, oh god he wanted to stay with her never leave her alone again, since the first time he had seen her something in his heart seem to jump at her very presence and made him do some stupid things.  
  
Takato couldn't believe what he was witnessing Ryo and Rika I mean sure he thought they would make a cute couple but he never thought they ever hook up like this. Slowly for some reason rage seem to burn within him, almost a jealous rage that made his fists clutch up tightly and his teeth clamp together.  
  
'Huh hey Takato you alright?" Alex asked and slowly Takato turned and smiled at Alex.  
  
'Yea why wouldn't I be I mean" Takato said and slowly turned away, 'We better go before Riak notices us then sends me to join you in the afterlife"  
  
'Um alright" Alex said and slowly watched as Takato turned and walked away, but at that time she could have sworn she saw tears running down his face.  
  
Suddenly the entire area started to shake like a violent earthquake as a beam came out of nowhere knocking Ryo and Rika to the ground. Rika landed on the ground and slowly growled as her elbow started to bleed, slowly she looked around at where Ryo had fallen and saw the immortal tamer lying unconscious on the ground a rock against his head.  
  
'Ryo!" Rika gasped as suddenly another beam came down and struck a nearby tree, she screamed as it started to fall on top of her.  
  
^  
  
'Get out of the way!" Yole screamed as she avoided another beam coming down the sky.  
  
The group was trying there best to try and figure out where these mysterious beams were coming from and put a stop to them. But all they ended up doing was running around in circles holding their partners tightly and trying to keep their eyes on each other.  
  
'No It couldn't be" Kari said as a laughter rang threw the air as the beams stopped.  
  
'No It couldn't he wouldn't" Cody said.  
  
'It would be impossible" Yole said.  
  
'Oh but anything possible" A voice said and slowly the others looked upwards to see none other then the digimon emperor sitting on the shoulder of Stingmon.  
  
'Ken but how!" Davis yelled, 'Did Takai do this to you!"  
  
'Takai did nothing to me" Emperor chuckled, 'My brother however showed me that I am destined to rule by his side when he gains complete and utter control over both worlds!"  
  
'Your brother?" Davis asked, 'You don't understand Takai is just using you!"  
  
'You have talked far enough" The Emperor said and slowly Stingmon came lower to the ground and the emperor jumped off his partners shoulder, 'Now I shall love killing each and every last one of you!" 


	9. Chapter 9

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.9  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I just got this new computer with Xp on it and it's giving me the a problem with the file types I never knew there was so many different types of files and I thought Doc was enough. Anyway let's get on with this   
  
-Rya Starling   
  
^  
  
- "You see?" He whispered. 'It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. Yyou think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mothers side? I, keep the name of a foul, common muggle, who abandoned before I was born, just because out his wife was a witch? No, Harry. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I become the greatest sorceror in the world!'-   
  
-Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldormort Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book2   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
THE STATUE PART 1  
  
Davis watched still standing where stood as the Kazier fired another beam upon them just inches away from him and yet he stood still not moving almost as if frozen in time he stood still, his eyes locked upon the Kaziers. Ryo and the others watched as he stood still and T.K suddenly reacted.   
  
'Patamon digivolve" T.K cried as he held out his digivice but nothing happened and suddenly remembered he didn't have his partner with him.   
  
'You fools this entire forest is covered in control spiers even if you did have that little pig of a bat with you!" Kazier laughed as he slowly Stingmon flew down towards Davis and the Kazier got off his partners shoulder. 'And you I'll be in the honor of killing you first"   
  
'Ken please it's me" Davis whispered as the Kiazer rapped his hands around the leader of the digidestineds neck and hauled him into the air.   
  
'You see I'm not weak anymore, I'm strong my brother has unlocked powers inside me that are incredible!" Kazier cried.   
  
'He's not your brother!" Davis gasped as he held his air being cut off.   
  
^  
  
'Well this is just perfect" Rika said as she walked through the forest with a still unconscious Ryo on her back, 'First I started to actually think he's not a jerk, then we get attacked and now this what a great way to spend my time"   
  
Rika hated this forest no matter how pretty it looked, suddenly she heard a moan and felt Ryo moving. Carefully placing him down she saw him coming too and the first thing she did was slap him in the face as hard as she could.   
  
'Owe hey what in the heck was that for?" Ryo asked.   
  
'For being a jerk" Rika said and stood up and looked around, 'Now where are we and where's all this fighting coming from?"   
  
'I don't know but we better find the others" Ryo said and suddenly a sound in the nearby bushes caught there attention.   
  
^  
  
'You ok?" Alex asked she leaned over the leader of the tamers who finally stood up.   
  
'I think so" Takato said he shook the dizziness away from his head, 'What happened?"   
  
'I don't know I think the forest is under attack" Alex said and slowly watched as beams came shooting from every direction in the sky. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about dying he, he, he"   
  
'Yea well what about those of us who still are breathing and wont to keep it that way!" Takato cried.   
  
'Goggle head?" A voice asked and they looked over and saw Ryo and Rika looking at him. 'Talking to ghosts again?"   
  
'Uh actually yes" Takato chuckled as he turned to Alex who floated upwards towards the sky.   
  
'I'll go and see what all the commotion is about" Alex said and slowly flouted above the tree tops and looked around and suddenly ducked as a flymon flew by. 'Wait a sec I'm a ghost what am I doing?"   
  
Flouting back down she was met by Takato who was standing in front of a sarcastic Ryo and Rika.   
  
'Well?" Takato asked.   
  
'The entire place is crawling with digimon who seem to be out of control" Alex said.   
  
'Ask Alex if sh noticed anything out of place about them anything at all?" Ryo asked.   
  
'Nothin well there was those black bands around there bodies" Alex said.  
  
'Did you say black bands?" Takato asked with a gulp.   
  
'Black bands oh wait no way I mean he wouldn't would he?" Rika asked.   
  
'If he has turned we're all in serious trouble" Ryo said.   
  
^  
  
'Davis!" Kari cried as the Kazier picked him off the ground.   
  
They watched as Stingmon turned towards them and suddenly launched himself into the air and came towards them with a spiking strike attack. Dodging to ether side the tamers and dig destined watched as Stingmon attack hit bare ground and as he stood back up he looked around at them all.   
  
'Without our partners we're sitting ducks" Henry said.   
  
'Oh yea point out the obvious!" Yole cried.   
  
'Anyone have any idea's?" Cody asked.   
  
'I may not be a genius or anything but running would be good" T.K cried as Stingmon suddenly turned his sights towards the only tamer there.   
  
'Yea I second that motion!" Henry cried and slid to the side as Stingmon attacked him.   
  
Davis meanwhile was feeling the air being cut off from his lungs and slowly he knew he was going to suffocate but he knew he wouldn't die the cruel immortality would let him live.   
  
'You can't kill me Ken" Davis choked, 'I'm immortal"   
  
'I know but if you tell me where the statue is I'll spare your so called friends" Kazier said.   
  
'What statue?" Davis asked being sarcastic when he heard his friends scream as they ran from Stingmon. 'Oh you mean that statue I mean come what would you do with a statue?"   
  
'My brothers wonts that statue" Kazier said and Davis slowly saw his eyes, they were fileld with anger, they were so cold and suddenly he heard a scream.   
  
The group stopped as they watched, Kari had tripped and Stingmon had attacked her. Then without a warning T.K had taken the blow instead and as he fell to his knees he screamed in pain as blood poured from his wound in his shoulder.   
  
'T.K!" Kari screamed as Stingmon picked the dig destined of hope up by the collar of his shirt which was blood stained.   
  
'Tell me where the statue of Yuamon is and I'll spare the Blondie's life" Kazier said.   
  
Davis turned his head around to see T.K, wrenching his eyes he slowly sighed.   
  
'Fine it's behind the waterfall Miyoko loved that spot so we hid it there" Davis said and Kazier suddenly threw the immortal boy to the ground so hard he slid about five feet.   
  
'Stingmon leave the boy we have more important things to do" Kazier said and slowly Stingmon came over and as Kazier got on his shoulder he turned to the group. 'I'll leave my brother to deal with you"   
  
^  
  
'Where in the heck are we?" Rika asked, 'We've been walking for hours"   
  
'Hey I know where I'm going" Ryo said, 'Now was it right or left?"   
  
'Oh please he doesn't have a clue where were going" Alex said looking at Takato, 'As always"   
  
'Ha, ha" Takato chuckled and suddenly he noticed something behind a tree, it looked like a figure of a small boy.   
  
'What are you staring at?" Rika asked.   
  
'I think I see a person" Takato said and suddenly the boy took off into a run, 'Hey wait a second!"   
  
'Come back here goggle head!" Rika screamed as the rest of them took chase after Takato.   
  
Takato couldn't stop running something seemed to make him run after the boy. He felt a strong force tugging him along and suddenly he stopped as he came to a large opening. The boy stopped also and turned to Takato but he didn't have time to see him as he took off again this time towards the river and behind the waterfall.   
  
'Takato hey wait a second!" Ryo screamed as he saw where they were.  
  
Takato couldn't hear them as he climbed the rocks to behind the large waterfall, slowly his eyes saw no boy only a small statue laying on a mantel in front of him. It was a small lion like creature with miniature wings and six small furry tails. Takato walked foreword and touched the statue, it felt warm almost as if it was alive.   
  
'Takato" Alex asked.   
  
'Alex what is this?" Takato asked as his eyes couldn't be pulled away from the statue.   
  
'This is all that remains of Ceesmon Miyoko's partner" Alex said and the others suddenly came in and Ryo walked towards him.   
  
'Takato?" Ryo asked and touched him but he didn't move.   
  
Takato couldn't stop staring at the statue and suddenly a flash of gold light appeared beneath him in a circle inside the circle was symbols and a large half moon with the symbol of maricles.   
  
'What's going on?" Rika asked and Ryo stood there stunned.   
  
'I don't know" Ryo said and felt sweat drip down his forehead.   
  
'So it seems I have more pests to make care of" A voice said and they turned to see the Kazier and Stingmon standing at the waterfalls edge.   
  
'Kazier" Ryo gasped, 'So it is true you have changed"   
  
'Oh no Takato come on!" Rika screamed and touched his shoulder only to be pushed away by some invisible force.   
  
'Huh?" Kazier asked as he noticed Takato and then slowly gasped as Takato looked over his shoulder at the Kazier and suddenly pain struck him and he fell to his knees screaming.   
  
'Ken" Stingmon said as bent down towards his master.   
  
'Make it stop!" Kazier screamed, 'No go away!"   
  
Suddenly in a golden flash of light the waterfall suddenly burst into two parts and Takato suddenly collapsed in the spot where he stood. A golden hair figure appared in front of the statue.   
  
'Oh Kami" Rika said, 'Who's that?"   
  
'Miyoko?" Ryo asked. 


	10. Chapter 10

RISE OF THE PHOENIX CH.10  
  
Ok here's chapter 10 I really hope you all enjoy it cause things are gonna get even more confusing. Oh thanks to whoever told me he thought Davis was saying Takato in a choking fit uh I'll get his name later. I know it was a flame and it actually gave me an idea   
  
Anyway let's begin shall we? Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed   
  
^  
  
Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in there halls of stone  
  
Nine for mortal-men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark lord on his dark throne  
  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the shadows bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie  
  
-Lord of The Ring The Fellowship of the Ring book 1  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 10   
  
THE STATUE PART 2   
  
The girl stood there shining in golden light her long golden hair fell to the ground loosely and she slowly opened her soft blue eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse and a pair of jeans that were torn at the knees. She lifted her hands to her face and seem to notice she was see through.   
  
'Miyoko?" Ryo asked in confusion and she turned to him.   
  
'My name is Miyoko guardian of Miracles" She said, 'I am one two four survivors of the Phoenix war"  
  
^  
  
Takai sat in his dark throne room as he watched Becky sit on the floor examining a large human figure statue in front of her.   
  
'You know when he finds out he's gonna be angry" Becky said.  
  
'What Ken thinks makes no difference and when he does find out I shall know" Takai said and suddenly the statue started to glow a passionate filled gold colour. "The second statue it seems they are closer then I want them both to be"   
  
^  
  
'Owe that hurts" T.K growled in pain as Kari rapped his arm in some cloth.   
  
'Then stop moving so much" Kari said.   
  
'So now what?" Henry asked.   
  
'Yea and what's all this about a statue?" Yole asked.   
  
Everyone turned to Davis who seemed to be examining the forest that surrounded them. His eyes were sharp and he seemed to not even over hear his comrades conversation.   
  
'Davis?" Kari asked and Davis looked over towards them.   
  
'The statue is Miyoko's partner Ceemon" Davis said, 'It's one of two statues that will lead to finding her"   
  
'First of two?" Henry asked and suddenly there eyes turned to the sky as a golden light covered the sky.   
  
'Everyone quickly follow me" Davis said and ran off with the others close behind.   
  
'Alright just where are we going?" T.K asked and he ran holding his shoulder.  
  
'My guess is wherever this statue is" Henry said.   
  
^  
  
'Miyoko alright just who are you?" Rika asked.   
  
'I will answer three questions and three only" Miyoko said, 'Tell me now what is your first question"  
  
'I don't think it's real" Ryo said and touched the girl and his hand went right through, 'It's just an oracle"   
  
'Oracle?" Rika asked.   
  
'It's a shadow of Miyoko she left behind to answer our questions" Ryo said, "She use to use these things all the time, it was one of her special abilities she could leave shadows of herself behind as many as she wanted. I wish I had that ability"   
  
'Tell me now I shall answer any question" The Oracle Miyoko said.   
  
'Three questions what do we ask?" Rika asked as she looked over at the now unconscious Kazier laying on the floor while Stingmon was trying to bring him to, 'And what about Emperor-Boy?"   
  
'Tell me where is Miyoko?" Ryo asked.   
  
'I can not answer that question" The Oracle miyoko said.   
  
'Great now what?" Rika asked, 'Wait how can we find Miyoko?"   
  
'Hey smart Rika" Ryo said.   
  
'Thank you now shut up" Rika said and they turned towards the oracle.   
  
'To find the one of Miracles first you must find the statue of her partner and the statue carved of marble and blessed by healing" The Oracle said, 'Next you must seek the two who carry the shards of her soul, when brought together none must have hatred in there hearts. Next question"   
  
'So we need two statues" Ryo said, 'And two souls gees and I thought Miyoko couldn't get anymore complicated and I thought just talking to her was complicated but finding her gees"   
  
'Alright we have two questions left" Rika said, 'What do we ask next?"   
  
'Hmm where's the statues?" Ryo asked.   
  
'The first is of her partner loyal and true lays asleep in this very cave" The Oracle Miyoko said and pointed to the small winged lion statue, 'The other carved of marble and blessed with healing is hidden deep within the chambers of the former realm of the Phoenix there it lies in front of the one who once walked aside Miyoko but betrayed her"  
  
'You have one question left"   
  
'Oh what happened?" Takato asked finally coming too and seeing Alex's happy in front of him. 'Alex?"   
  
'Your awake oh god thank the gods your not dead!" Alex said and hugged the goggled boy.   
  
'Hey Takato you ok?" Rika asked taking notice of Takato movment, 'Your not hurt are you?"   
  
'No I don't think so what happened anyway?" Takato asked and suddenly before anyone could answer the entire place started to shake.   
  
'Ah What's happening?" Alex asked.   
  
'So I see we have guests my brother" A voice said and they looked over to see Takai flouting in the air next to Stingmon while he held a unconscious Ken.   
  
'Takai what do you wont!" Ryo asked.   
  
'I wont that statue!" Takai said, 'Ah I see you found an oracle Miyoko was famous for leaving copies of herself behind to amuze people"  
  
'You have one question left" The Oracle Miyoko said, 'Hey I don't have all day here!"   
  
'Gees an oracle with an attitude" Rika said.   
  
'It figures Miyoko left it yea can tell" Ryo sighed.   
  
'Oracle tell me who posses the two souls that are needed to bring Miyoko back!" Takai asked and the Oracle turned his way.   
  
Suddenly before the oracle can answer the others came into the clearing and saw Takai and the others.   
  
'Takai" Davis growled and flouted into the air and attacked Takai with a scene of punches and kicks.   
  
'Pathetic!" Takai said as he dodged every blow Davis was giving off. 'You have been been hanging around these humans too long San!"   
  
Takai suddenly countered with a horrible beam of energy which sent Davis flying to the ground and he reacted by landing on his feet and flying back up with a beam of his own. Suddenly Ryo joined the fight and both immortal boys were fighting against the immortal man.   
  
'No!" A voice screamed as Davis and Ryo attacked Takai at the same time and a huge invisible force stopped both boys in mid air.   
  
'What the hell?" Ryo asked as both boys suddenly screamed as there bodies felt as they were being crushed by the invisible force.   
  
'Good work my little brother" Takai laughed as the dig destined and tamers looked over to see the Kazier laying in the arms of Stingmon his hand outstretched and eyes glowing an eery dark black glow. 'Do you see dig destined fools I am unstoppable and your former allie is helping me destroy you!"   
  
'This is bad" Yole said, "and we can't do anything without our partners"   
  
'So what do we do?" T.K asked.   
  
'What I wont to know is how Ken got a hold of those powers?" Henry asked.  
  
'Oh great now he has super powers too" Rika said, "Hey goggle boy can you stand?"   
  
'Yea" Takato said, "I'm fine hey Alex you ok?"   
  
'Hello I'm a ghost remember?" Alex asked.  
  
'All right if your done talking to ghosts let's go!" Rika screamed and grabbed Takato's arm but he suddenly turned back to the Oracle Miyoko.   
  
'Wait a second we have one question right am I correct?" Takato asked.  
  
'Yes it is true" The Oracle Miyoko said.   
  
'Goggle boy this isn't the time to ask what your going to get for Christmas" Rika said.   
  
'I wont know something" Takato said, "Tell me what's going on with me, why can I see ghosts? Why and how did the scar on my face disappear? And how did I attack Takai? In all what is happening with me?"   
  
'I am sorry I know the answer yet I am bound to the gods and to the true Miyoko not to tell you" The Oracle Miyoko said. "I am deeply sorry but I can give you a clue to whom are the two souls that carry the birdun in which will cause the resurrection of Miyoko"   
  
'Then us" Takato said as the screams of the Davis and Ryo got loader.   
  
'Here is my hint then listen well!" The Oracle Miyoko shouted and this caught everyone's attention. "Seek the first who has a darkness within his light and has corrupted many into darkness that there lover may only break, this soul holds the powers of death and destruction. Seek the second who stands taller when with friends, he carries with him a jealous heart and sees those who once were, this soul holds the powers of life and creation. This is the clue I give to those of are here and thus all three questions have been taken and I bid you farewell!"   
  
Suddenly a flash of golden light the Oracle Miyoko disappeared and as it flashed it blinded the Kazier for a second and Ryo and Davis were freed there bondment. Takai suddenly launched foreword towards the statue.   
  
'Ceemon is mine!" Takai screamed and suddenly Takato ran foreword and he grabbed statue. Takai growled as he turned towards Takato who quickly let his feet run towards Rika and grabbed her hand with his free arm.   
  
'Come on Rika!" Takato yelled as they ran.   
  
'Hey wait a second, wait for me!" Alex yelled as the ghost ran after the couple.   
  
'Come back here!" Takai screamed and before he could give chase Ryo and Davis flew in front of him blocking his path.   
  
'I don't think so buddy" Ryo said.  
  
'Yea why don't you pick on someone your own size or rather us" Davis said.  
  
'Give me the statue and my brother shall spare your friends lives" Takai said.   
  
'Ryo" Davis said and Ryo nodded as he appeared next to Stingmon and kicked him as hard he could.   
  
'Sorry Stingmon but you need to stay out of this for a while" Ryo said as both Kazier and the now rookie Wormmon fell to the ground.   
  
'Grr your going to pay for that!" Kazier cried and attacked Ryo.   
  
'Bring it on Ken" Ryo cried as they were soon locked in mortal combat.  
  
Takato and Rika meanwhile had rejoined the others who were looking them over and making sure they were alright.   
  
'I'm fine" Takato said as he held the statue tightly.   
  
'What is that?" Kari asked looking at the statue.   
  
'According to Alex It's Ceemon Miyoko's partner" Takato said.  
  
'Gees no wonder she left it there it's a statue" Henry said.  
  
'You have been spending way too much time with Terriormon" Rika said.  
  
'Give me that Statue!" Takai screamed and turned away from his battle with Davis and charged towards Takato.   
  
Takato watched as Takai came charging towards him and everything seemed to go slow, he needed to protect his friends but he didn't know how and then he noticed something in his arms. The Statue was moving as suddenly it started to glow and everything went back to normal speed as Takai stopped at this light.   
  
'What is this?" Takai asked as suddenly a small digimon came charging from the light.  
  
Takai as well as everyone else was stunned as the small digimon turned towards the group and it's body started to glow and suddenly Takai as well the Kazier gasped as the dig destined as well as the tamers were gone.   
  
^  
  
The tamers and dig destined suddenly appeared in a a forest miles away from where Takai and Kazier were. Picking themselves up Takato turned towards Alex.   
  
'What just happened?" Takato asked as he picked himself up.   
  
'Ceemon" Alex whispered.   
  
'Ceemon?" Takato asked as the others watched as a small digimon flouted over and smiled happily at them.   
  
It looked like a small yellow colored lion with oddly shapped markings all over it's body, it's tiny wings and six furry tails were colored pink while it's big eyes were blue.   
  
'What is it?" Henry asked.  
  
'Cute!" Yole screamed and grabbed it hugging it.   
  
'Your right it is adorable" Kari said as she snuggled it too. 'I wonna keep it"   
  
'No it's mine I saw it first" Yole cried.   
  
'Well don't look at me I don't wont it" Rika said.  
  
'Hey" Yole screamed as the small digimon suddenly squeezed from there grip and flouted over to Takato and laid down on his head.   
  
'Sorry girls looks like Ceemon taken a liking to Takato" Ryo chuckled.   
  
'Just what is Ceemon anyway?" Takato asked, 'Hey you are pretty cute aren't yea little guy?"   
  
Digimon Anatalizer/ Ceemon a rookie type digimon who is supposed to bring good luck and is extremely rare. But don't let the cute look fool you it's attacks Teleportation and six tail flame can get it out of the stickiest situations  
  
'So that's what happened it must have used Teleportation and gotten us out" Davis said, 'Good work little buddy"   
  
'Yea Ceemon remember me?" Ryo asked and put it's hand out and petted the tiny rookies head and suddenly Ryo let out a sharp yelp as Ceemon suddenly bit his finger. 'YEOW!"   
  
'Yup guess she does remember you Ryo" Davis laughed and Takato was the only one who was watching Alex the ghost only he could see as she rolled across the ground laughing her head off.   
  
'Yup she remembers him alright what a welcome" Alex cried in laughter.  
  
'Well little guy at least we both agree on one thing" Rika chuckled.  
  
'What's that?" Ryo asked holding his sore finger.  
  
'We both think you're a jerk" Rika laughed and everyone cracked up laughing.   
  
^  
  
Well what yea think? Remember REVIEW PLEASE 


	11. Chapter 11

RISE OF THE PEHONIX CH.11  
  
Ok Here's chapter 11 finally  
  
'The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it"  
  
-Lugious LOTR Return of the King   
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
THE GATE INTO DARKNESS  
  
'Where am I?" Kazier asked as he looked around.  
  
He was in his room again watching a young girl about his age making a necklace of flowers while sitting on a rock. She was surrounded by in training digimon who all cried happily as she put the crown of flowers on one of there heads and she giggled. The digimon suddenly looked over and saw a large winged lion creature approach them, the baby digimon made way for the large digimon who rubbed it's soft yellow fur against the girls front and she petted the digimon head. It wagged all six of it's tails and suddenly licked on the girls face and cuased her to laugh.  
  
'Creemon" She laughed and hugged the large digamous head as it smiled kindly.   
  
Suddenly a boy came upside down from a limb of a nearby tree and grabbed her by the shoulders, she screamed and laughed. The boy suddenly lost his balance and both he and another boy wearing goggles fell to the ground and the large digimon started to roll in laughter.  
  
'I told you to hold her not drop her" The goggled boy said.  
  
'We'll just use you next time" The other boy laughed and all three burst of laughing as a tree branch hit the goggled boy on the head.  
  
'What's going on?" Kaizer asked suddenly pain overtook his body as the entire scene turned to darkness and the ground started to collapse in front of a white castle in fire as an angel appeared in the sky. He began to scream.  
  
Becky suddenly came into the room which Ken slept in and found him trashing about his bed in a furry of screams and howls. His body was drenched in sweat nothing seemed to be dry in his bed even his sheets which he gripped so tightly were sticking to his skin.   
  
'Ken hon calm down!" Becky cried and being a ghost couldn't help the mortal boy too much other then talking to him when he shot up dripping with sweat. 'Ken oh god hon you gave me a scare I thought you were takin a fit there for a sec"   
  
'I keep seeing it" Kazier said, 'A white castle being ingulfed in flames as an angel appears in the sky"  
  
'A white castle being burned?" Beck asked and her ghost face suddenly went pale, 'Ken hon that wasn't a dream"  
  
'Leave me alone Ghost" Kazier said as he laid back down catching his breath.   
  
'Your seeing the final days of the War of the Phoenix and the angel in the sky…." Becky said and suddenly broke down crying and exited the room in a wailing sound of morning.  
  
'It's huge" Yole gasped.  
  
They had just exited the forest and after hours of traveling they finally came to the edge of the land of darkness and come to the gate of the crests. The large gate sat dull black like an over baring death looming over them. It's markings were engraved in silver and a fog loomed over the ground where it stood.  
  
'Ceee" Ceemon cried as it looked at the gate, it knew well but hide quickly behind a tuff of Takato's hair.   
  
'So this is the Gate of the Crests what so great about this thing?" Rika asked, 'Creepy if you ask me"  
  
'Yea it's cold here" Kari said and hugged herself with her arms.   
  
'The gate is tainted in evil" Davis said, 'Takai must have sealed it in darkness"  
  
'We may as well make camp we'll figure out how to open it later" Ryo said.  
  
As they slowly lit a fire from some wood they had found the fog became thicker around them and the air colder. Huddling around the fire Takato kept Ceemon close to him for warmth but his eyes kept glancing back to the large black gates. He was transfixed upon the large shadow that loomed over them and then a hand came to his shoulder.   
  
'Hey you ok?" Henry asked as he removed his hand from the goggled boys shoulder.  
  
'Uh yea I'm fine" Takato said, 'It's just that gate there's just something about it"  
  
'Yea it's creepy" Yole said, 'That's something about it"  
  
'Hey I thought that thing was supposed to be a good thing?" Rika asked, 'But it looks like it's gonna kill us"  
  
'It use to be dazzling white" Davis said closing his eyes picturing the bright white gate. 'When we saw it for the time I felt joy I hadn't felt in a long time"  
  
'And behind the gates was a warm greeting and food" Ryo said, 'So much food"  
  
Slowly Takato looked back to the gates and some reason he started to walk towards the gates. Suddenly he could see the gate dazzling bright white with golden inscriptions along the sides and the sparkling pattern of crests about the main gates. Suddenly the gates open and he saw it, people humans and digimon all walking together in harmony.   
  
'Goggle boy?" Rika asked and walked towards Takato who seemed to be in a trance.   
  
'I can see them" Takato said and Alex looked at the gates then at Takato.   
  
'See who?" The ghost girl asked.  
  
Takato vision suddenly faded into the people and digimon screaming and fleeing into the gates of the city as flames erupted the ground and so many screams, so much blood. Takato fell to his knees and began to scream.   
  
'Takato?" Ryu asked and they ran towards the young goggled boy as suddenly they were cut off by a dark figure in the mist who flew overhead.  
  
'What was that?" Cody asked.  
  
'I don't know" T.K said.  
  
'Everyone don't move" Davis said and suddenly a huge wave of darkness came straight for them and the tamers and digidestined were tossed backwards.  
  
Takai watched from his throne room down at the battle that was taking place and smirked as his brother stood beside them.   
  
'We must not let them get threw the gates" Takai said, 'You know what to do my little brother"  
  
Kazier smirked and his eyes glowed a dangerous red as he looked down at the battle field below.   
  
'Ladydevimon" Kari gasped as her figure came from the fog and she laughed.  
  
'Well now what do we have here?" Ladydevimon asked, 'A bunch of humans invading my masters land I'll kill you all"  
  
'Run" Davis screamed as he hurled himself towards the fallen digimon who only tore the front of his clothes up as he land away from him.  
  
Ryu looked over and growled as he saw Davis bleeding across the chest as he held his slash wounds. He was about to turn around to check on the others when the ground began to quake violently.   
  
'What's happening?" Henry asked as suddenly pointed jagged rocks of earth came from the ground.   
  
'T.K!" Kari screamed as she reached for the guardian of hope only to be split apart from him as the ground in-between the them split apart and a row of spikes appeared in front of Kari.  
  
'Kari!" T.K screamed as suddenly everyone tried to run but only to be locked in there own cage of spikes.  
  
'Takato get up you need to get up" Alex cried as Takato laid there trembling.  
  
He couldn't hear her voice all he could hear was the voices so many voices of the dead, fire and earth twisted in metal and wood. So much destruction, so much death and then he looked up to the gate looming over him.   
  
Alex watched as Takato stood to his feet tears streaming down his face as he walked towards the gate.   
  
'No Takato get away from that thing!" Ryu screamed as he flew into the air.  
  
'Whats this?" Ladydevimon asked and looked over towards Takato, "Ah another human I'll give you the pleasure of dying first!"  
  
Everyone screamed as Ladydevimon flew towards Takato her large claws stretched outward. Takato didn't seem to notice as he placed his hand on the gate and suddenly a large burst of light came from his hands. He suddenly he turned around and slashed the air with his hand.   
  
'What's this?" Ladydevimon asked as he saw thin white threads flying threw the air and suddenly Takato pulled his hands back.   
  
Ladydevimon screamed as the white threads suddenly sank into her body, the others on looked in horror as the fallen digimon scattered into data.   
  
Ryu looked down at Takato he seemed to be in sort of a trance like state, he landed beside Davis as he got up.   
  
'I will not let anyone harm them" Takato said in a deep strange echoing voice.  
  
Inside the tower Ken was suddenly blasted to the floor by an invisible force and Takai gasped at he looked downward and before his eyes the gates that were once black began to change.  
  
'Impossible" Takai said as the gates began to fad into white.  
  
'Takato?" Rika asked as the daggered rocks fell to the ground releasing her and all her friends from there prison.  
  
'Look" Davis gasped as he pointed to the gates as they suddenly turned bright white and the inscriptions started to glow bright golden.  
  
'Takato" Alex said and slowly Takato fell to his knees.  
  
'Are you ok?" Ryu asked as he ran to his friends side, he smiled and tears started to form.  
  
'I saw her" Takato said, 'Rising from the ashes of the battle, I understand now why I am able to do so many things"  
  
'Takato" Yole said, 'What are you talking about?"  
  
'I know who he's talking about" Ryu said and suddenly Davis grabbed Takato and shook him.  
  
'How did you know that?" Davis growled, 'Tell me boy Tell ME NOW!"  
  
'Davis stop it" T.K cried and the goggled boy knocked the blond away.   
  
'I hate you for what you do did to her!" Takato screamed as tears ran down his face, 'I hate you!"  
  
Davis eyes suddenly shrank and he dropped Takato to the ground as Alex came to his side. Rika looked at Ryu in concern and comfusionment as the others on looked the situation.  
  
'Liar I never did anything to her!" Davis growled and Takato looked at him with seriously eyes that made Davis stepped backward, he knew those eyes.  
  
'Did to who?" Yole asked, 'This is confusing"  
  
'Miyoko was only trying to help you how could you kill her!" Takato screamed and Ryu's eyes opened wide as the rest of the groups as they all looked at the immortal boy they call Davis.  
  
'Liar how dare you even say I hurt her!" Davis screamed and slapped him across the face.  
  
'Stop" Ryu said and held Davis arms before he could strike again, 'Let's all get some sleep and in the mourning we'll figure out how we'll open the gate and cross into the land of darkness"  
  
'I could see you" Takato said, 'Leaning over her as she looked at you yet you still plunged the sword threw her heart!"  
  
'Enough!" Ryu cried, 'Let's not speak anymore and Davis stay away from him"  
  
'Cee c?" Ceemon asked as he licked and nudged Takato's hand and he smiled as he petted the tiny digamous head.  
  
'I'm alright but those images" Takato said, 'Alex what am I? Who am I?"  
  
'What do you mean your Takato" Alex said.  
  
'No before that" Takato said, 'Huh look at me babling on let's get some rest yawn I'm exhausted"  
  
The others spent the night around the fire sleeping while Ryu stayed awake looking at Davis threw the flames laying away from the others lying awake in the darkness and fog.  
  
'The moonlight was bright that night as the Kazier looked at himself in a mirror as the moonlight shined in his face threw the window. He could hear singing, the song was so sad yet so familiar in it's own way. The song was inside his head but seemed to echo around the room as if a ghost other then Becky was inside that room watching him, singing to him, haunting him.  
  
Home is behind  
  
The world ahead  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadow  
  
To the edge of night  
  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Mist and shadow  
  
Cloud and shade  
  
All shall fade  
  
All shall fade  
  
'Ken?" Becky asked as the kazier looked at himself in the moonlit mirror.  
  
'Why wont it stop!" Kazier screamed in a suddenly fit of anger and with his gloved covered fists broke the mirror the pieces.  
  
He laid there on his knees as blood dripped from his gloves, suddenly he started to laugh an insane like laugh. He held his head high and laughed to the room and Becky stood back from the boy.  
  
'Am I going mad?" Kazier asked in a laugh, "I keep on hearing the voice singing it over and over"  
  
'Voice?" Becky asked, "Song?"  
  
'I'm seeing the end the of the phoenix war am I going mad or am I something else!" Kazier said and without realizing started to mumble the words of the songs, "Mist and Shadow"  
  
'What did you say?" Becky asked and suddenly the kazier stood up and removed his goggles looking down upon the shattered remains of the mirror.   
  
'I know her voice" Kazier said, "But from where?"  
  
'Who's voice?" Becky asked and the Kazier looked out into the moonlight.  
  
'If It is who I think it is" Kazier said, "Why am I hearing the voice of the statue my brother looms over day and night?"  
  
'Miyoko your hearing her voice in your head?" Becky asked in shocked.  
  
'It's sad" Kazier said as he removed his gloves looking at his bloodied hands, "That I don't know who I am anymore"  
  
The fight scene sucked but the plot thickens, I don't own LOTR I just love that song. 


	12. Chapter 12

RISE OF THE PHEONIX CH12  
  
Ok here's 12 finally getting back to writing after months of writers block and laziness  
  
Hush little baby don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the creeps under your bed  
  
In your closet  
  
In your head  
  
- Lryrics from Sand man by Metallica  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
INTO THE LAND OF DARKNESS  
  
The mourning was still dark as the white gate loomed over them and no longer did it looking like a creeping death but much the opposite, joy filled the tamers and dig destined. Slowly Davis looked over at Takato who wouldn't meet his eyes and just stared at the ground as Ceemon sat ontop his mop head. It was suspious that Takato hit a nerve when he accused Davis himself of murdering the child of Miracles, Miyoko. Had he really murdered there beloved miyoko one of them, one of his friends?  
  
Sighing Ryo cleared his head of that thoughts, he had to get the others threw the gates right now. But the question was how?  
  
'Alright uh anyone got the key to this thing?" Rika asked.  
  
'I don't think there's a key big enough for that thing" Kari said.  
  
'I have a question why did It turn white all a sudden when Takato touched it?" Henry asked.  
  
'Hey Davis you alright?" T.K asked putting his hand on his friends shoulder only to have it thrown off.  
  
'I'm fine leave me alone" Davis said and moved away from the youngest Ishida.  
  
'Wow it's just like I remember it" Alex giggled as she touched the markings, 'It's beautiful isn't it Takato?"  
  
But Takato didn't answer he was in deep thought, he could still see the vision of Davis in his form as San going towards Miyoko and killing her by plunging a sword into her heart then watching her die.  
  
'Takato?" Rika asked snapping the goggled boy out his trance.  
  
'Uh yea?" He asked and the tomboy girl handed him a canteen of water.  
  
'Here you look tired take a drink" Rika said and Takato took a short drink from the canteen, 'Didn't you sleep at all last night goggle head? You know your gonna make youself sick like that"  
  
'Me get sick no way iv never been sick a day in my life" Takato laughed, 'Threw I am confused right now, I think I know why I was able to destroy Ladydevimon and purify the gate of the crests"  
  
'Why then?" Kari asked joining the confersation by walking over.  
  
'Hey angel girl how about butting out of the confo" Rika said.  
  
'Angel girl?" Kari asked, 'My name is Kari just because you trot around like you're the leader doesn't mean you can call me anything but my name"  
  
'Why you little" Rika said and suddenly hauled off and was about to hit Kari but Ryo caught her hand.  
  
'Clam down Rika now's not the time k" Ryo said, 'How about you save your strength for Takai and the Kazier not Kari"  
  
'Grrr you wont all your teeth removed perfect boy?" Rika yelled.  
  
'Hey don't yell at him!" Kari yelled.  
  
'Hey..hey calm down you two" Henry said.  
  
'YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yelled.  
  
'Uh I'm just gonna stay out of this" Ryo said and slowly backed away from the two arguing girls.  
  
'So what now?" Cody asked.  
  
'Well I think we should get the gate open hey Ryo how does this open?" Yole asked.  
  
'We need a crest" Ryo sighed, 'Something we don't have"  
  
'Uh actually we do" Davis said looking over at Ryo seeming a bit more cheerful as he pulled out the crest of kindness from his pocket.  
  
The moment the crest was pulled from the goggled boy's pocket everyone looked over and Kari and Rika stopped arguing long enough to look at the crest and aw.  
  
'Where'd yea get that thing I thought Ken had that" T.K said.  
  
'Well tell yea the truth he nicked it from his pocket when he picked me up and started to threatening me back in the woods" Davis chuckled, 'I thought he wouldned need it anymore and that I should hold onto it for him"  
  
'Davis for once I'm glad you didn't keep your hands to yourself!" Yole cried happily.  
  
'Uh thanks..I think" Davis said and handed the crest to Ryo.  
  
'Alright everyone stand back" Ryo said as he slowly placed the crest into the small slot in the middle of the gates.  
  
Suddenly a golden shine running threw the encarvings on the sides started to glow so brightly the dig destined and tamers had to close there eyes. Slowly the gates opened and everyones smiles soon turned to frowns as they saw the land before them, the dead burned land. Nothing grew in the land, reamins of what looked like a village lay burned and twisted upon the lifeless brown ground.  
  
'So this is the land darkness?" Rika asked, 'What a welcome"  
  
'This place use to be most glorious and wonderful place in the digital world" Davis said, 'I can still remember when we first came here, we were all greeted by humans and digimon alike. But after the war of the phoenix this is all that remains"  
  
'Why didn't anyone rebuild?" Cody asked.  
  
'There was no left to rebuild" Ryo said, 'Only we four surived and thus without a real purpose or a way home we traveled around looking for some wign of hope…we found none"  
  
"Well no use in staying let's go" Davis said and glaring at Takato who glared back, 'And stay close"  
  
They began through the gates and into the barren waste land. Ryo was in front while Davis stayed at the rear both keeping there eyes opened for anything out of the ordinary. The others stayed along the middle making sure to keep close to each other and glaring around at the wasted village that was once a source of happiness now a source of greif and bad memories.  
  
The Kaizer sat crounced in a ball the song hadn't halted in his mind instead growing more steadily. He sat beside the statue of Miyoko and his brother sat on his throne watching him in curiosity of what his little brother was up to. Slowly walking towards him and looked at the statue eyes, silent tears were running down it's face almost as if in grief of the Kaziers sorrows.  
  
'Master" A voice said and a digimon appeared threw the large throne room gates.  
  
'What is it now Skullsetamon?" Takai asked the viral skeletal digimon who glared at him.  
  
'The chosen are in the land of darkness" Skullsetamon said, 'Somehow they got threw the gates and destroyed Ladydevimon"  
  
'You fool what are you doing standing around for then?" Takai asked and looked at the Kazier, 'Now little brother you shall lead my army into battle, I wont you to capture the dig destined and those tamers and bring them to me"  
  
'Huh?" The Kazier asked and looked up and the song stopped in his mind and he stood up, 'Of course I'll capture everyone of them without mercy"  
  
With those words Becky slowly cowarded the darkness behind the throne, she eyed Takai and a tear fell down her ghostly face.  
  
'Oh Miyoko what would you do?" She asked before vanshing through the walls of the throne room to roam again the halls of that brought back so many painful memories to her ghostly figure.  
  
'Ryo" Rika said as she glared over at the immortal boy who she called her boyfriend.  
  
He sat beside her on the ground, after an hour of walking they had all decided to take a break and rest. Most were hungry but no food would be found in this land, nothing would grow here.  
  
'Yea Rika?" He asked.  
  
'You do you think we're ever gonna be able to go home?" Rika asked, 'If we make it out of this entire thing alive that is?"  
  
'Rika I" Ryo said, he wanted to say yes he would but he knew there was a far greater chance of them getting them all killed. Davis would usually come up with a cocky joke about right but he just sat there hugging himself lost in memories that were engraved but forgotten in time in this land.  
  
'I'm really hungry" Yole said, 'Anyone remember to bring any food with them?"  
  
'No and I dout we'll find any in this place" Henry said as he looked around.  
  
'I dout anything has been able to grow here since the war of the phoenix" Ryo said.  
  
'Hey Ryo how did the land become like this?" Kari asked, 'Davis said it used to be beautiful"  
  
'Well all I remember I blurres of an angel consumed with flames rises from the ashes of the battle" Ryo said, 'I kind of remember everyone screaming in pain also and waking up to find everyone but me and the others were alive everyone else was dead"  
  
Davis listened to Ryo has he told what he remembered of the final day of the war but he remembered it all too clearly, he had never told anyone but he remembered a little more then Ryo but not much. But what he remembered clearly more then anything else in the final moments of the attack before a blurred memory of flames.  
  
Suddenly the entire sky started to turn darker then it already was and the wind started to pick up. Ryo stood up just as the sounds of a horrible screech filled the air. Everyone screamed as they covered there ears to the noise and as it faded an insain laughing started to fill there ears instead. They all looked up into the sky to see the Kazier followed by an army of digimon behind him.  
  
'Well, well, well what do we have here" Kazier said, 'A group of tresspassers on my brothers land"  
  
'Ken" Davis said and rose from the ground and stood as Ryo looked over towards him.  
  
'What do you wont Kazier?" Ryo asked.  
  
'Only your lives" The Kazier said and laughed as he snapped his fingers and all the army scattered towards the group.  
  
Screaming the children scattered in fear like mice to the Kazier and as the digimon started to give chase it gave him an almost feeling of plessure but mostly humor. Ryo and Davis however were trying to get rid of the digimon as they fought and threw beams and attacks at the digimon, but more kept coming.  
  
'Rika!" Ryo screamed as he noticed a digimon carrying off Rika on it's long claws.  
  
'Let me go you overgrown bird!" Rika screamed.  
  
'Hold on I'll" Ryo said and suddenly an attack hit him sending the immortal flying to the ground.  
  
Kari and T.K ran together away from the digimon that chased them, and suddenly both were carried off by a flymon.  
  
'Kari..T.K!" Ryou screamed as he and Davis tried there best to keep the digimon at bay but they just kept coming more and more of them as if they were trying to swallow them whole in a sea of digimon.  
  
'Takato don't move" Alex said as her ghostly form hide the young goggled boy under a large pile of rumble as the fighting was getting worst.  
  
Takato looked up and saw soon all her friends being carried off the emperor who was laughing, he covered his ears he was frightened he wanted to go home. Slowly he looked around and saw no sign of Alez around, crawling out of his hiding place he hugged himself as a chilly wind blew threw the barren land.  
  
'Alex?" Takato asked and listened for a replay but got none, 'I'm…I'm all alone…Guilamon I wish you were here" 


End file.
